Eliminating the Competition
by jessicabrain
Summary: Serial Killer Quinn is here and she's hunting down the Glee members one by one.
1. A Gothic Horror

**Chapter One  
>A Gothic Horror<strong>

_Why the fuck did I decide to come to this? Oh yeah, I remember why… the plan. _Quinn thought to herself as she sat in Tina's living room. Tina's parents were away for the weekend so, for some weird reason, Tina asked Quinn if she wanted to stay the night Friday and have a horror movie marathon with her, and for one very important reason, Quinn agreed. She needed someone to start off the plan with.

_She's so bloody boring. I mean seriously. She just sits there all fucking depressed. Then again she hasn't shut the fuck up now. She just keeps moaning about the movie. Fuck sake, I thought she was supposed to be a bloody goth. How can she not like scary movies? She's really pissing me off. If she doesn't shut the fuck up I'm going to turn her life into a fucking scary movie. Well, it doesn't really matter anyway; I'm killing this motherfucker tonight anyway. Just like I planned. _

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Tina hit a button on the remote, tuning the film off.

"What?" Quinn sighed very annoyed for what she thought was the millionth time.

"That was so fucking stupid. Pure horse shit. The death of horror movies right here in front of us." Tina moaned, to which Quinn just signed, again.

_Are you writing a fucking review on this movie or what? Seriously, shut the fuck up._

Quinn was sitting on Tina's sofa, legs up crossed, beer in her right hand and sitting on her left. Tina sat to her right. Right leg over the other as she tossed the remote back and forth in her hands.

Quinn huffed out her irritation and rolled her eyes. She got up off the sofa, placing her beer on the coffee table.

"I thought it was good." Quinn said talking from behind the refrigeration door. Her tone clearly showing she was annoyed.

"You're kidding me right? These writers don't know when to stop. They just keep recycling the same shit over and over again."

Quinn sat back on the sofa eating an apple, sitting in the same position she was in before she left. She could feel her temper rising. Tina was really starting to piss her off, big time. Soon she was going to snap, she could feel it. But everything was going fine, all to plan. Tina was just making it easier for Quinn.

"It's all so predictable. There's no element of surprise. You can see everything coming."

And that was it. Her plan finally springing into action; Quinn snapped. Her left hand flew around, reviling the knife she had picked up during her visit to the kitchen, hitting its target. The knife pierced Tina's stomach, causing the goth to scream in agony.

Quinn sat there, holding the knife into the frozen girl's stomach next to her. A sick smirk painted on her face as she looked up and down at her victim.

"Did that surprise you?" Quinn murmured. She twisted the knife a few time before pulling it out of Tina, causing a little scream of agonising pain escape the girl's lips.

Blood stained Tina's dark grey pyjama t-shirt as it ran through from where the blade had just pierced her, covering her legs and the spot she sat on until it finally spilled onto the floor.

"W-Why?" Tina asked spitting out blood. It ran from her lips down her chin and crashed into the neck line of her top.

"Because you moan too much." Quinn growled before stabbing the knife back into the goth's stomach.

Tina choked in agony as she felt the knife enter her wound again. More blood shot up Tina's throat and out of her mouth.

"Now shut the fuck up and watch the movie." Quinn murmured, pulling the blade out once again. She turned back around to face the TV as Tina took her last few breaths. Her head fell backwards, awkwardly lying on the back of the couch.

Quinn smirked sickly as she pressed the play button on the remote. She sat there, remote in her right hand, a bloody knife in the other, and her dead Glee club member to her right.

_One down, twelve to go._


	2. Fighting For Your Life

**Chapter Two  
>Fighting For Your Life<strong>

It had been a week since her last kill. Everyone's so distort over Tina Cohen-Chang's death. Every Glee meeting they would sing a song to tribute her and then cry. How fucking boring. It's been a week; they need to get over it. She's not coming back.

_Quinn had done such a good job covering up her kill. She sat and watched the end of the movie with her bloody victim next to her. Then she cleaned up all her evidence; the knife, her clothes, even though surprisingly they didn't have any blood on them, but she still washed them just in case. Then when her clothes had finished drying, she phoned the police. _

_When they finally arrived twenty minutes later, Quinn pulled her act up. She cried in the arms of one of the officers and then told them how she had gone up stairs to get changed and when she came back she found Tina like that. They believed her. They took her in for questioning, to which she told the same story she had rehearsed over and over again, and then they let her go. _

_When her foster mother came to pick her up, Quinn still had her act on. She cried in her arms and then just went to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, her act completely gone; her sick smirk had appeared again, with a little book in her hands; her list, and on top of her list was Tina's name. Quinn stared at her book, taking in the names she had listed until she finally crossed off Tina's name, put her book away and went to bed. She fell asleep with that dirty, little smirk she so loved painted on her face. _

The week had been stressful. Everyone had found out obviously, and they all wanted to know something. Questions after questions. Quinn just ignored them, after she told them to "fuck off" first of course. Glee club didn't really ask questions; there were a few off Mike and a few others but not much. They were mostly just sympathetic, and it really pissed her off.

They would look at her as if she had just been in a fucking car accident and had her legs broken or some shit like that. It was getting on her fucking nerves. But with everyone thinking Quinn was shaken up about it, they left her alone, they didn't talk to her. Kept her looking innocent.

Quinn had her eyes on her next target anyway: Lauren Zizes. Okay, so she wasn't in Glee anymore. But she still told one of Quinn's darkest secrets to the entire school. Quinn wanted revenge, and she was going to get it. Hell, the wrestler was in for a beat.

Quinn arrived at the Ziz Gym at ten. She had practically begged Lauren to rough her up a bit. She begged her not to tell a soul, not even her parents, and after a lot of crying, begging, and empty bribing, Quinn finally got Zizes to agree.

She had asked the wrestler to train her to defend herself because she was still shook up from the whole Tina thing. Quinn really was a good actress. Quinn was certainly not shaken up about Tina's death, it was fun, and she certainly was not getting any training off Lauren tonight.

Zizes told her to come over at ten; her parents were out and didn't need to know that their daughter was using their gym to train some ex- head cheerleader to defend herself. But Quinn had another plan. Any gym has to have something to beat the shit out of someone right?

Lauren was inside the gym when Quinn walked in. She was punching one of the many punching bags when she heard the door close behind the blonde.

She quickly looked over her shoulder, glancing at Quinn, before going back to the punching bag and shouting to Quinn, "Go get change, then we'll start."

Quinn remained silence as she walked into the locker rooms. She placed her bag on one of the benches and slipped out of her long coat. She didn't have any gym clothes in the bag. She had only one thing, her metal bat.

Quinn pulled her bat out of the bag; her much loved evil smirk formed on her lips. She slowly walked back in to the gym hall. There were no camera is the gym, she checked just in case, so she was innocent, so far.

As she rounded the corner into the room staring at the back of the large fighter still punching the punch bag, completely oblivious of Quinn's actions. Quinn's adrenaline kicked in and her grip tightens around the bat's handle.

She slowly and silently starts creeping towards Zizes, bat raised above her head, ready to hit its homerun.

_Look at her. Beating the shit out of that fucking punching bag. Well, she's going to be the one getting beat. Almost there. That fat bitch. I'm going to enjoy smashing her up. Look at her, with her 'Bad attitude'; well we'll see who's really badass. Time to knock this bitch out. Forever._

"Zizes!" The girl spun around to the call of her name and was brought with contact of the cold metal of a baseball bat. Her body hit the floor with a shot pain, mostly in her head. She wasn't knocked out, just knocked down, but Quinn wasn't planning on stopping yet.

Blood splattered every after what was about the fourth hit to the temple. Lauren's screams had quietened but Quinn wasn't finished.

She tightened her grip and strikes, hitting in her usual spot on the temple causing the fighters body to shake as her nervous system is damaged. Blood pouring from the girls head. Covering the floor, the fighters face, Quinn's bat and Quinn herself.

"Come on, Zizes. Fight back," Quinn provoked leaning down closer to Lauren. "You're supposed to be a big badass motherfucker. You don't look so tuff down there." Quinn returned to her normal height when Lauren whimpered, trying to call for help but her voice to weak for anyone to hear.

"Look at you. You worthless piece of shit. You're pathetic. I thought I'd be in for a fight against you, guess I was wrong." Quinn carried on taunting. She slowly raised her bat above her head before yelling "This is for ruining my life! For telling the whole school about my past! Well, look at me now bitch. Time to put the fucking beast down!"

Quinn's evil eyes locked on its target, thrusting the bat to meet its goal. More blood pumped out and the crushing of skull was heard. Laurens body jolting as the bat collided with her damaged skull.

Then the jolting stopped, but Quinn didn't.

She didn't stop until her bat was met with concrete floor. She pulled her bat to her side with a huff of exhaustion. She looked down at her masterpiece. Blood painted everywhere, skull completely disintegrated, and brain mashed all over the floor.

_Good work, now get the fuck out of here. _

Strutting her way to the locker room, she dragged her bat behind her. She put it in her bag and pulled her coat on before heading back out to the hall.

As she reached the door, Quinn glanced back over her shoulder at her work. Smirking her sick smirk, she left, slamming the gym door behind her.

_Two down, eleven to go. _


	3. Run Faster Than My Bullet

**Chapter Three  
>Run Faster Than My Bullet<strong>

When Quinn's family died, she had everything. House. Money. Everything. That included her father's Mamba Pistol. She always knew he had it, in the top draw of his desk. She always knew it was there. And when she found out she had everything that was the first thing she grabbed. Of course her foster mother didn't know she had it, she knew she'd take it from her if she did. She kept it in one of the loose floor boards under her bed, along with her black list.

Quinn got over the murders very quickly, and she was already set for her third victim only two days after her second.

Blaine Anderson.

The annoying little shit head who doesn't shut the fuck up. All he does is sing, sing, and sing. He might even be worse than Rachel. Maybe.

"Hey." Quinn approached Blaine who was looking in his locker. He didn't immediately turn around but soon did when Quinn coughed loudly in his ear.

"Oh, hey Quinn." Blaine look a bit confused as to why Quinn Fabray was talking to him, of all people. They weren't really close.

"I-uh. I heard you hang out at this bar…" Quinn hinted raising her left eye brow.

Blaine looked around the hall and then finally back at Quinn. "How do you know this? Is it going around? Does Kurt know?" He was starting to panic, and all Quinn wanted to do was kill the fucker right there and then.

"No, it's not going round, and Kurt doesn't know. I just heard. I was just wondering if I could tag along next time. I won't tell anyone that we're going or that we're even together for that matter. I just wanted to… get out." Quinn pleased with her eyes. Staring straight in to the suspicious eyes of the weird dressed boy.

They locked eye contact for longer that was needed until Blaine finally gave in. "Uh- sure. You can come. I'll pick you up around eight tonight, how's that?" He smiled.

"Great," Quinn politely smiled back. "Can't wait."

As Blaine smiled and turned to go to his next class, Quinn spoke again.

"Blaine," He turned, both brows raised in question. "Thanks."

The boy just smiled, nodded and walked away.

He kind of walked with swag down the hallway.

_Well, we'll see. You'll be running tonight, dickhead._

* * *

><p>Time seemed to drag as Quinn sat on the porch waiting. Two more minutes and Blaine should be here. Quinn had been ready for half an hour; she had to make sure her gun wasn't visible. She had it tucked into an inside pocket of her denim jacket somehow it wasn't visible with her jacket done up.<p>

She had decide to sit on the porch because she didn't want her foster mother seeing who she was going out with, she had told her she was going out with Santana Lopez, one of her "best friends", she seemed to buy it. Her foster mother was having a nice, relaxing bath as Quinn sat there, the cool breeze hitting her face and her legs were her dress had stopped.

She sat there, iPod playing, left with her thoughts, mixing in with one of her favourite songs.

_Blaine better hurry the fuck up. He's three minutes late. Where the fuck is he?_

_**Don't fret precious I'm here.  
>Step away from the window.<br>Go back to sleep.**_

_So, what's the plan? Think Quinn. You can't just kill him in the middle of a fucking pub. The car park? No, there were still too many people. The silencer may stop people from hearing the bloody killing, but it sure doesn't fucking stop them from seeing it._

_**Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,  
>See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do.<strong>_

_So in the car? Yes. Then bump the car in a field and set it on fucking fire! Fuck this is genius! Good work, Fabray._

_**Counting bodies like sheep  
>To the rhythm of the war drums<strong>_

Quinn was just getting into the song when Blaine pulled up. He didn't beep as he seen Quinn get up, put her iPod away in her pocket, and hurry into his car.

"Hey." He said quiet confidently. Obviously he's been practicing to talk to her.

_Dick head._

Quinn turned sick looking at his outfit. This boy seriously dressed like an old man. He was wearing a stripped, green shirt with a stupid little green bow tie. Grey trousers that looked like the length was too small and green straps connected to the front and back of them, running over his shoulders.

"Hey Blaine." Quinn forced a smile. Blaine seemed to relax, and that's what Quinn wanted, for now.

The drive to the pub was short and silent. The talking died as they turned off Quinn's road and they just sat letting the music from the radio wash over them.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here!" Blaine handed Quinn what looked like a fake ID. "So you can get served, if you want to."

Blaine was being really caring and sweet. Bless him. Quinn felt a little bad that she was going to kill him. Ha! Yeah right. She wanted to feel bad, but she just couldn't.

"Thanks Blaine!" Quinn smiled; she actually didn't expect him to do that for her. But hey, she could have a few drinks before she killed the bastard so she wasn't complaining.

Quinn planned to get Blaine as drunk as she could, and what it looked like she had succeeded. She told him she would drive them home as a thank you for taking her, before she got him drunk and he loved that idea.

Quinn sat at the bar on her third coke; she decided not to drink with the mission she had and shit.

Blaine on the other hand was wasted and dancing to some random ass song. He looked like a fucking idiot. Quinn looked down at her watch: 00:23am. _Time to go._

Quinn dragged Blaine off the dance floor, out the pub, through the parking lot and pushed him into the car.

She drove for about twenty minutes until Quinn pulled to a stop in the middle of a small field.

"Where-where are we?" Blaine asked looking confusingly around the grass field. Huge trees walled them in.

Quinn didn't say a word; she just pulled out her gun and slowly turned her head to face the drunken fucker. He didn't notice her at first, but soon looked over when her felt eyes burning the back of his head. His eyes widen in frights as the gun came into view.

"Q-Quinn?" That's all it took for Quinn to pull the trigger. One shot, right in the knee cap.

Blaine screamed in agony, wrapping his hands around the wound. Arching over to try and protect it.

Blaine cried for help, but no one was coming. No one could hear him. He was helpless.

Quinn got out of the car simply, silently, leaving her door wide open. Blaine wasn't watching her; she didn't think that he even knew that she was out of the car. He was still crying and cowering over his knee. She walked back a few yards then pulled her lighter out of her inside pocket, lit it and just waited and watched as the picture settled in her head. She could take as long as she liked, Blaine wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

_This is it. Time for this cocksucker to fucking die._

Quinn tossed her lighter through the driver's door and watched as it landed on the seat that slowly started catching on fire.

Blaine didn't look up until Quinn slammed the door shut, locked him in and walked around to watch her work fall into place. Panic covered his face. He pushed hard on his door to get out, and when it didn't open he banged the window.

"Quinn! Quinn! Quinn, please! Let me out! Help me! Quinn!" Blaine begged staring his killer in the eyes. Quinn's sick smirk had come out to taunt and she softly shock her head.

"Ahh! Quinn! Quinn please!" Quinn just watched, tarring her glaring away for enough time to put her gun back in her pocket, then glared again.

The whole inside of the car was now on fire and Blaine was burning. "Help! Help me please! Help!" He kept shouting and shouting. Hitting the fire off of him as much as he could, it was getting too much for him.

His screams of agony were drowning Quinn's hearing. Then he gave one big scream and the flames cut Quinn's view of her victim, a hand hit the window as one final attempt of freedom, but it soon slid down with the screams dying too. Quinn took this as her cue to leave.

Quinn got to the other side of the field just in time for the flames to reach the engine and watched as the car blew up, shooting up in the air before crashing back down to carry on burning.

Quinn smirked, sicker than ever.

_Three down, ten to go. _Quinn laughed and walked out of the burning field.

_And this is only the beginning._


	4. Sprinting Down The Tracks

**Chapter Four  
>Sprinting Down The Tracks<strong>

Blaine's car had been found nearly two hours after Quinn got home. It was already on the news. She watched it as she lay in bed. The police didn't know much for now, only that the car was on fire and someone had been trapped inside and died.

It was entertaining watching your work on TV. Quinn was very proud. She didn't stay up to watch the rest. Murder can tire you out.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, sweetie. Wake up." Quinn whined at the sound of her foster mother's voice in the early hours of the morning.<p>

"I'm sleeping." Quinn stated simply, pulling the sheet over her head. She didn't want to go to school. It will be so fucking depressing. Everyone is going to be so upset, well glee club anyway. Everyone else is just going to be paranoid, but they were staying well away from the glee members. Three killings and all from the club. Yes, it was safe to say that the glee members were not to be seen with.

And it's not like they hadn't noticed. They were all getting pretty paranoid too. Discussions of someone killing off all the members of glee, possibly a rival school show choir. Or just the students from McKinley deciding to kill off the club. There were so many accusations that Quinn had to force herself not to laugh every meeting. Mr. Schue stopped the discussions as soon as his late arrival came.

But you could see it on his face that he was scared. They all were. And they all should be.

"Come on, Q. You have to go to school." Sally softly shook Quinn's shoulder to wake the sleeping beauty up.

"Five more minutes." Quinn requested from under her sheets.

"No, Quinn. Now."

Quinn huffed as she sat up. "Fine."

After Quinn showered, got dressed, done her make-up and prepared herself for her lessons for the day ahead, she sat at the dining table in the seat opposite Sally.

"So what lessons do you have today?" Sally asked interested in Quinn's education. She smiled at Quinn before cutting her bacon.

"Math, English, Drama, Glee and Media Studies." Quinn replied around her mouth full of breakfast. She hadn't even bothered looking up at Sally, she just carried on eating.

"That's nice." Sally ended the conversation.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence. A comfortable silence. They loved each other's company; they just had nothing to talk about. Sally liked that. So did Quinn. It was the type of feeling she craved to feel around her old mother. Sally was more of a mother than Quinn's proper mother ever was.

"Sal?" Quinn called as she stood by the front door really to leave for school.

Sally's head popped around the corner from the kitchen wall. Brows raised in question. "Yeah?"

Quinn smiled softly at the woman who had saved her. The woman who had taken her in for the third time when her family were gone for good. She meant so much to Quinn. She truly was the only family the girl had left. But Quinn sometimes doubted whether Sally truly did care about Quinn. She was always kind but you never know with people. Yes, Sally had taken her in, but was it all for the money? Or did she really love Quinn like her own daughter?

"Love you." Quinn spook softly as she smiled at her foster mother.

Sally smiled brightly at Quinn's words. She couldn't recall the last time Quinn told her she loved her. It was touching, causing warmness to burn in her stomach.

Blinking back her tears, Sally answered Quinn's unasked question. "Love you too, Quinn."

* * *

><p>Quinn's smile was soon gone once she entered McKinley. Everyone was gossiping about the latest death. Kurt was obviously nowhere to be seen. The other glee kids on the other hand were gathered together outside the choir room. Quinn just wanted to get to her locker, but she had to walk past them to get there.<p>

_Okay, just walk past them._

_What if they say something?_

_Just smile and carry on walking._

_Okay, smile and walk._

"Quinn?"

_Oh no. I can't ignore her. You know I can't._

_Coward._

_You know how I feel about her. It's different. She's special._

_Well, I guess you better say something then, because you've been standing there looking at her like an idiot for the past thirty seconds._

"Rachel. Hey." Quinn smiled at the small girl standing in front of her.

"Quinn. We've decided that we are going to sing to Kurt, when he obviously makes his reappearance. Times are hard and he needs to know that we are here to help him through this sad phase of life."

Quinn nodded to whatever Rachel was saying, not really listening. She was too lost in the girls beautiful, chocolate eyes.

"Okay, well we shall be rehearsing in glee today. I have chosen the perfect song and I think it will help him when he's back."

Rachel smiled and Quinn repaid the kind gesture before Rachel had turned around as was cuddling her boyfriend's arm.

Finn Hudson.

Quinn hated the boy.

He had the one thing she desired most. The perfect girl. The girl of her dreams. And he took it all for granted.

She felt the hate boiling inside of her. Quinn needed to take her rage out on something, or someone.

And then she saw him. The perfect next target.

Artie Abrams.

He was sitting at the side of the group in his wheelchair. No one really ever paid much attention to Artie.

Quinn wanted her next victim to be the big oaf, but she had big plans for him, things weren't ready yet, she still needed a few more stuff, but Artie was easy. He would be the perfect punching bag before the big match. And tonight Quinn was in for an extreme work out.

* * *

><p>Quinn's day had been the same as every other Monday.<p>

First, Math. She never listened in math. All she did was text and talk with Santana and Brittany.

Next, English. One of her favourite lessons, not all because she was so good at it, but she also got to sit next you to Rachel. She'd help her whenever Rachel asked, she didn't ask much though, and she'd be as sweet as possible. Most of the time she didn't listen, she'd just think about the star sitting next to her. Watching her take her cute little notes and then using the excuse of not listening just to talk to her.

Then, Drama. Drama was easy. Quinn was an excellent actress, the best in class. She had a performance coming up that she's have to practice for.

After that was Glee. Most of the time she'd be reading her book, the only time she truly was paying attention was when Rachel was singing. Her voice. Her magical voice. It warmed Quinn's insides. It sent her somewhere, somewhere nice and perfect. Rachel really did have a voice of an angle. Her days were planned around Rachel's performances. Quinn never wanted to miss one.

Lastly, she had Media Studies. That was another one of Quinn favourite lessons, only because she got to watch Rachel sitting at the front. Quinn sat at the back with the perfect view of Rachel. She would watch her all lesson, never taking her eyes off her.

Today was no different. Quinn's day stared with Rachel and it ended with Rachel. Kind of. Quinn still had to talk to Artie before she went home.

Quinn leaned against her car waiting for Artie to leave through the school side door, the only one with a ramp. It was only two and an half minutes before Artie came rolling out.

"Artie! Hey!" She shouted to him.

He jumped in his chair slightly before noticing her, then smiled and made his way over.

"Hey, Quinn. What's up?"

Quinn smile down at him, thinking of how she could get him out tonight. Then it hit her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. At the comic book store?"

Artie was a little shocked at Quinn. They hadn't really been close, but maybe since everyone was dying around them, she would was to get closer to people. His thoughts fell to Quinn friendly acting.

"Sure, I'd love too. Uh- meet you there at 6?"

Quinn was relieved. Now she just needed a plan to actually kill him. It's not like she could just paper cut him.

"Great. I'll meet you there." She smiled and she got up and opened her car door.

"See ya later." Artie shouted from over his shoulder, he was already wheeling away.

_Okay, think Fabray. How are you going to kill wheels?_

As Quinn drove home something caught her eye, and her plan structured straight away.

_That's it. Perfect._

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting at one of the tables reading when Artie rolled in. He smiled and greeted the guy behind the counter before finally joining Quinn.<p>

They talked and he showed Quinn loads of different comic book characters. When the guy working at the store finally called that they were closing Quinn remembered her plan.

As they walked away from the store, Quinn told Artie she wanted to show him something before they went home. He agreed warily and Quinn took control of his chair.

When they strolled up to the spot Quinn had set up before going to the comic store, Artie felt uncomfortable. Quinn pulled to a stop next to the rope and Artie looked up at Quinn in question before she whacked him around the head with the bar she picked up.

Artie was bleeding a little and was knocked out.

And Quinn was off to work.

It only took her ten minutes to get him ready.

Artie awaked as Quinn threw water over his head, his head throbbing and confused.

"Qui- Quinn? What's going on?"

Quinn smiled sickly at the boy before she answered. "Well, Artie. You know all these murders happening around here?"

Artie's eyes widened. Suddenly he was completely informed in what was about to happen. Looking down at himself he acknowledged that he was tied down to his chair, and his chair was tied to a train track. He pulled hard but nothing loosened.

"The more you pull the tighter you'll get." Quinn smiled at his panic.

"Quinn. What are you doing? Let me go!" Artie struggled against the ropes.

Then the horn of a train was heard. Artie's head snapped to the bright lights of the oncoming train. It was getting closer, very quickly.

"Quinn, please. Joke over. Just let me go. Please. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Quinn stood back.

"Nice knowing you, Artie. Enjoy the ride." Quinn stood back again, hiding from the trains view in the bushes behind.

"No! No, Quinn! Help! Help me! Help!" Artie struggled, trying to free himself.

It was a quick death. The train had hit him with such speed that the ropes had broke and so did he. Body parts separating. His head ripped off and flew up in the air, crashing down in front of Quinn. His arms landed the opposite side of the tracks. His legs lay in pieces on the tracks, and his body lay a few feet up the tracks, with his chair close, broken and crushed. The blood was everywhere. Luckily, the bush had saved Quinn from getting hit by any of it.

It really was beautiful.

Quinn smiled at the blooded covered, crushed face of what once was known as Artie Abrams.

She stayed staring at the sense for a few more minutes, not moving at all to show evidence of her presentence. After she was satisfied with her work she walked out through the bushes and off home.

* * *

><p>When Quinn arrived home, Sally was sitting in the living room watching TV. She greeted her quickly before hurrying up stairs for her shower.<p>

After having a warm shower she went to bed, shouting goodnight downstairs to Sal.

But she didn't go to sleep right away. She sat on her bed, her black book lay open on her crossed legs, TV playing quietly the background as she thought. She was thinking about her plan. Thinking of her next victim. Think how she could take things to a new level. Did she need to? No, not really. But for them? Yes, only them. Only one special victim would be having a special farewell, and they'd be next.

_Four down, nine to go. Get ready motherfuckers._


	5. The Screaming TRex Part One

**Chapter Five  
>The Screaming T-Rex Part One<strong>

It was safe to say that everyone in Lima, Ohio was paranoid now. More and more students were going out of town with their family so they wouldn't be the next victim. Quinn found it hilarious. Arties murder had been a shocker and Quinn was sure her next kill was going to be an even bigger eye opener.

* * *

><p>Sally had done everything she could to try and get out of working the night, but with the other secretary leaving town, she had no other choice. She was adamant that Quinn was not spending the night in the house on her own.<p>

"But no one's going to kill me."

"Quinn! Don't say that! And for the last time, no. You are not staying here on your own. There have been four murders, and you're not being the next."

Quinn had been trying to get out of staying with her grandparents all morning. She really hated staying with them. They reminded her of her father. She had gotten away from him and she didn't want to go back.

"But I hate them! I don't want to go anywhere near them!"

"Quinn, you don't hate them. You haven't seen them in over two years, maybe it'll do you good to see them."

"No way. I'm not going over there."

There was nothing Sally could do. Quinn wasn't staying with her grandparents. End of. She looked at the girl texting away on her phone. She had been texting a lot lately.

"Fine. I'll find you somewhere else."

Sal knew she was defeated. She had a feeling Quinn wouldn't go over there when she first thought of it. But she had to stay somewhere, she wasn't staying on her own, that's for sure.

"What if I stay over a friends?"

Sally contemplated Quinn's suggestion as she cooked their morning breakfast. She watched the bacon spit as the heat burnt the meat drowning in cooking oil. She smell from the pan was delicious and so strong that Quinn could slightly taste it as she buttered the toast. She watched Sally's back as she thought about her words.

"Like who?" Sally quickly tossed her words over her shoulder at Quinn. Not taking her eye off the food.

"Like Rachel's."

Sally had never heard of a Rachel. She knew almost everyone of Quinn's friends, but never a Rachel.

"Rachel? Who's Rachel?"

Quinn had always kept Rachel quiet. It's not that she didn't want to talk about the girl. It's just that she was very protective of her and wanted her all to herself, seen as she couldn't really have her.

"Rachel's my best friend."

"What about Santana?" Sally turned with the steaming pan in her hand. She placed to piece of meat on one plate, and the remaining two on the other, then threw the pan into the skin. All before looking up at Quinn.

"Well, I guess she is too." Quinn blushed. She felt like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't be.

Sally was confused by her foster daughter's behaviour. It was too early in the morning for all this confusion. "Well, I'm going to need Rachel's house number."

Quinn beamed at Sally's words. She took both plates and placed them on the dining table before taking her seat opposite Sally. She typed away on her phone before smiling, placing it on the table and looking up at Sal.

"Of course. I'll get it off Rachel today."

A lot had happened in the last five weeks since Arties death. Mostly between Rachel and Quinn. Quinn had been taken in for questioning because Artie's parents had told them he was with her at the comic book store that night. She had told them the whole truth, up until the part where she killed him of course. She told them how she asked him to hang out, which they did. She told them that when the store closed, they turned opposite ways and went home. And that was the last she had seen of the boy. They believe her, she hoped. From that day she swore to plan things out. Her deaths were going to be spread out more.

Everyone had heard when she went back to school, that she had been taken in for questioning. And everyone stayed well away from her. All except glee club. They pitied her even more now, but she didn't care, because Rachel wouldn't let her out of her sight. That sat together in every lesson they had together. In glee, at lunch, Rachel would go everywhere Quinn went. The library, the football field, she even went to the restroom with her. She even blew Finn off to hang out with Quinn after school. Rachel had Quinn pick her up in the morning for school now, one morning Rachel had just text Quinn asking for a ride to school, and they had been had been riding together ever since. They text no stop, right before bed and first thing in the morning. Quinn love every second of it.

Quinn sat with a smile on her face as her phone lit up on the table and she read the newest text. The rest of breakfast was spent talking about school and then finished in a comfortable silence. Before Quinn headed over to pick up Rachel, she kissed Sally's cheek and skipped out the front door.

* * *

><p>Rachel was pacing the front patio, talking on the phone when Quinn pulled up. Rachel looked busy so Quinn decided to observe from her car until Rachel was finished.<p>

Quinn, did however, roll down her window half way so she could listen to Rachel's conversation.

"Are you being _serious_, Finn?" Rachel yelled at her phone. She was having yet another argument with her boyfriend. They had been arguing a lot since she and Quinn had gotten closer. It both annoyed and amused Quinn.

"Finn, I don't _have_ to ride to school with you _every_ morning," Rachel paused, listening to the boy on the other end and held her finger up for Quinn, miming that she was only going to be another minute or so. Quinn just smiled softly in return.

"She my _friend_, Finn. If I want to ride to school with her then I will. Now, if you don't mind I'll be on my way, before you make_ both_ Quinn and I late for school. I'll see you soon." Rachel frowned at whatever the boy's reply was, before quickly hanging up and getting into Quinn's car.

"Hi, sorry about that." Rachel closed the door with a huff. She pulled her seatbelt on before making eye contact with the blonde.

"It's fine," Quinn smiled. "Is everything okay?"

Rachel laughed as Quinn started driving them to school. "Yeah, Finn's just… he's just being silly. We'll be fine. Thank you for being concerned."

It was Quinn's turn to laugh. "Of course I'm going to be concerned, Rach. I'm your friend."

Both girls giggled. Rachel smiled at Quinn before looking down at her hands.

The radio played smoothly as their journey continued. Both girls looking anywhere but at each other.

Then Quinn remembered.

"Hey, Rach?"

"Yes?" Rachel finally looked up at the blonde driving. Quinn glanced over at Rachel as much as she could while driving.

"Sal's working a night shift tonight and I was wondering if I could umm," Quinn stuttered. She always stuttered around Rachel. "Uh, she doesn't really want me to stay home alone with what's happening and I was uh-"

"You can stay at mine, Quinn." Rachel finished for her.

Quinn smiled, "Thanks, Rach."

"It's not a problem, Quinn. You are always welcome to stay at mine. My fathers have this huge DVD collection of all the genres. Acton, Comedy, Drama, Romance, Horror, Musicals, of course my favourite section. We can watch whatever you want."

Both girls exchanged smiles as Quinn pulled into the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>Quinn arrived at Rachel's at precisely seven o'clock. She had dropped Rachel home after school and went home to get ready for their sleepover.<p>

She showered and packed her bag, before spending some quality time with Sal all before heading over to Rachel's for the night.

When Quinn arrived, Rachel had let her in. Rachel's fathers were in the kitchen so Rachel placed Quinn's bags at the bottom of the stairs before taking Quinn's hand and leading her in to meet her fathers.

"Dad, daddy, this is Quinn. She is going to be spending the night with us due to work issues with her mom." Rachel announced as walked in to the kitchen to introduce Quinn.

"Foster mom," as much as Quinn loved Sally, and classed her as much more of her mom than her actual mother, she was still precise on the fact that she was her foster mother.

Rachel glanced at Quinn apologetic. She thought she had offended Quinn, of course she should have known. Everyone knew what happened to Quinn's family. A truly tragic story.

"Foster mom, yes of course. I'm so sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Quinn laughed and waved the blabbering off. "Don't worry, Rach."

They locked eyes as small smiles appeared on their faces.

The cough of Rachel's dad startled both girls out of their little bubble, bringing them back to reality.

Quinn started to feel quite nervous at the sight of both men, taking a step back and looking down at their feet. Rachel felt Quinn's anxious, and found it rather cute.

Rachel's dads stepped around the island they were working on and proceeded towards the girls. The taller man talked and stuck his hand out for Quinn to shake. "Hello, Quinn. I'm Markus. It's very nice to meet you finally."

Stepping forward and smiling, Quinn shock his strong hand, before shaking the other Mr Berry's hand. "Hello, dear. I'm Preston. We've heard so much about you." the shorter man welcomed Quinn.

Quinn looked over at Rachel with her brows raised in question. Rachel's cheeks heat at the realization of what her fathers had just revealed. She smiled down at the floor.

Quinn smirked at Rachel's behaviour.

_So, Rachel Berry talks about me to her dads. Interesting. _

Preston released his hand from Quinn's and cuddled into his husband. Both men smiled at each other before continuing with the welcoming.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Quinn spoke confidently, holding her head higher than before. "You have a beautiful home."

"Why, thank you, Quinn." Preston said, beaming at the girls comment.

"We'll just finish dinner, Rachel can take you to get acquainted with the house," Markus winked at Rachel.

"A brilliant suggestion, dad. Let's go, Quinn." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and hurried her out of the kitchen before she could even say another word.

She could hear the Berry men laughing back in the kitchen. Was there an inside joke she wasn't aware of?

They grabbed Quinn's bags and carried them upstairs. And into the guess room.

"This is the guess room," Rachel stated.

The walls were a cream colour, with a few pictures of Rachel and her fathers placed on them. The bed was a brown colour, which blended in nicely with the cream walls, was placed in the middle of the room pushed up to the wall. There was a wooden desk the far side of the room, next to the huge window, which had a border to sit on.

Rachel watched as Quinn soaked in the pictures of the Berry family on placed around the room. On holiday, thanksgiving, haiku, school concerts, cooking, and a couple other random ones.

Rachel watched as Quinn inspected a certain photo. A photo of Rachel and her father's standing in front of a Broadway theatre showing, what the sign shone 'WICKED'.

Rachel was so young. She looked around 9 or 10, Quinn believed. She looked so happy. All three of them did. Quinn was mesmerised with the picture.

Rachel observed the scene playing out before her. Quinn seemed really fascinated in the pictures.

"So," Rachel startled Quinn. "Uh, you want to see the rest of the house or?" She joked.

Quinn giggled, "Of course, I just uh," she smiled and pointed to the picture. "They're nice."

"Uh, thank you?" Rachel chuckled. "So, um. This way to the bathroom."

Rachel turned and headed in to the hallway, her smile reaching her ears as Quinn followed behind.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat with three Berry's at the dinner table. They slowly ate their dinner around their small talk. And pretty soon, Quinn found herself sitting on Rachel Berry's bed while the girl put in the DVD. The collection her father had was magnificent, so Quinn had chosen the newest remake of A Nightmare On Elm Street. Rachel wasn't familiar with the horror, and was promptly put off by just the cover.<p>

But Quinn loved her horrors. And she hoped that she'd get to cuddle Rachel when the girl got scared.

To her advantage, she did get to cuddle Rachel, throughout the whole film actually. Rachel had wrapped her arms around the blonde as soon as the movie started, and nested her head in on her chest. Quinn was so focus on the girl in her arms that she didn't even realise when the movie had finished, and Rachel had jump out of her arms and off the bed to turn it off.

Hours later, she found herself lying across Rachel's bed opposite the girl herself, a pile of junk food between them. They had been talking about school and the murders.

"Who do you think is next?" Quinn discreetly asked placing a chocolate button in her mouth.

Rachel looked down sadly, "I don't really want to think about it. I don't want anyone else to die. It's just horrendous, who would do such a thing?"

Quinn felt a little ashamed of herself. Of course Rachel would hate this, what was she expecting.

Quickly she decided to change the subject. Planning to torcher herself for her stupidity.

"So, how are things with you and Finn?" This caused Rachel to look up at Quinn with question.

_Why is she asking about Finn and me? _Rachel thought to herself, debating to answer truthfully or just answer with half the truth. She decided the first one.

"Horrible." She point blank stated.

Quinn's eyes widened at the unexpected answer.

"What? How come?" She sat up in concern and shock.

"I just, things don't feel the same anymore. Finn is lovely and a good friend, but I just think us taking on a romantic relationship was a wrong idea. Besides, these killings have opened my eyes."

Rachel paused and took to a strawberry lace, playing with it with her tongue, Quinn licked at her dry lips as she watch the exceedingly seductive scene play out in front of her.

Then Rachel continued.

"They have shown me, which I already knew, I just didn't analyse it in quite as much detail as I should have, that life is short. I believe the reason Finn and I are not working anymore is because I have discovered that… I like girls, Quinn."

Quinn's eyes widened at the unexpected answer, again.

_Wow, hold up. What the fuck did she just say?_

Realising the confused and shocked expressing playing on Quinn's face, Rachel carried on trying to calm what she thought was a panicked friend.

"Quinn, I, I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable, or ruin our friendship. It's just you asked and I felt that it was only right to answer honestly. It was not my intensions at all to make you feel un-"

Rachel's short explaining rant was cut off by the new pressure on her lips.

Quinn was leaning over their pile of food and pressing their lips together.

Rachel's eye widened while Quinn closed hers. The brunette stiffened a moment but soon relaxed into the kiss, closing her eyes. Leaning back one hand to hold her weight, she wrapped her spare arm around Quinn's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. The kiss was slow at first, but rapidly gathered heat. Quinn climbed fully over the food and straddled Rachel's lap. Her hand dug into the brunette hair, playing and massaging Rachel's head. While her other found its way around Rachel's back and held her as close as possible, rubbing softly up and down her back.

Quinn softly bit down on Rachel's bottom lip before sucking on it softly, causing Rachel to moan quietly. She pulled back for air but reattached their lips seconds later. Her tongue ran across Rachel's lips, asking for entry, which Rachel kindly gave.

Their tongues crashed together and both girls moaned into each other's mouths. Their tongues roamed in the new territory they had found for a while longer before Quinn broke away. Lips parted and tongues duelled and Quinn pressed kisses down Rachel's neck, all the way to her pulse point. Where she sucked hard.

It drove Rachel crazy. Moaning, she fell back on the bed, bring Quinn with her. Her hands, one playing in the blonde hair, the other slowly drifted cautiously under Quinn's shirt slid up her back as Quinn marked her.

One of Rachel's legs flexed up in between Quinn's and hit her throbbing centre. Quinn gasped for air causing Rachel to smirk and repeat her action. This time gaining a loud moan in her ear from the blonde pile of lust on top of her.

Quinn sucked on Rachel's earlobe before softly whispering, "Rachel,"

The sound of Quinn whispering her name made Rachel feel the throbbing pain of lust and want between her legs much, much more than before.

"We need to stop." Quinn stated, even though it was killing her. She knew the girl would feel guilty once she realised she was actually still in a relationship.

Quinn rolled over to lie beside her, both heavy breathing. Then Rachel's eyes widened with realisation of what she had just done and she gasped.

They both lay still, breathing heavy until Rachel spoke up.

"We, we just. That was so good," she breathed out, and Quinn smile up at the ceiling at her work. "Why did you stop?"

Quinn sighed and turned to face the still heavy breathing Rachel next to her. She propped her elbow up to hold her head in place as she answered Rachel, who had only had the energy to tilt her head to look at the blonde.

"Because of Finn."

Rachel's lips formed an 'O' shape as both girls turned to look back up at the ceiling. Things feel silent for a long moment, and the two girls lay staring at the ceiling. Their hand lay so close together, almost touching. Then, the even breaths from Rachel indicated Quinn that the girl had fallen asleep.

Quinn sat up and smiled, looking down at the sleeping beauty beside her. She quietly got off the bed, moved all the food that had be kicked around, and putting them on the desk, and turning back to the girl and tucking her in under the sheets. She softly kissed Rachel's forehead and whispered goodnight before exiting her room and made her way down the hall to the guess room so was staying in.

That night, Quinn feel asleep thinking about what she and Rachel had done with a shit eating grin on her face.

* * *

><p>It was safe to say that when Quinn awoke and remembered what she had done the night previous, she was very nervous about how Rachel was going to act. Well, more scared. Some would say petrified. Either way, she didn't know what to do, so after refreshing in the bathroom, she simply just snuggled back into bed.<p>

That was until Rachel came into the room with a seductive grin on her face.

"Hey," she spoke, closing the door behind her and leaning her weight against it. She licked her lips teasingly as Quinn watched her.

"Morning," Quinn replied, prompting up herself onto her elbows, her eyes admired Rachel's body temptingly. She appreciated the way Rachel's shorts came extremely high, showing off her long, tanned legs. The way her t-shirt ran perfectly down her curves.

Quinn's mouth went dry at the sights of the masterpiece in front of her.

Silence fell as both girls focused on the other. The acing to talk between them getting the better of the brunette.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked nervously. She slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down on the end of it. Their eye contact never breaking.

Quinn smirked at the small talk question. "Brilliantly, yourself?"

"Brilliantly," Rachel murmured.

Silence took over while both girls sat so close and chose to look anywhere but at the other.

They sat for a long moment until the sound of Preston's voice came shouting up the stairs, calling the girls for breakfast.

Both girls smiled and walked down to the kitchen together, still in silence. They walked so close that their hands would brush causing them both to smile and giggle.

"Good morning, girls. Sleep well?" Markus spoke as Rachel and Quinn each sat side by side at the dinner table.

"Yes, thank you daddy," Rachel smiled and stared placing food on her plate.

Quinn smiled, "Yes, thank you. This smells beautiful."

The Berry men chuckled, "Well, help yourself."

I went quiet as they all took what food they wanted, but then the conversations sprung up when they had settled down.

"So, what did you two get up to last night? Have fun I hope."

Both girls turned to each other and burst out into giggles.

Confused, the Berry men examined the teens before sharing a shrug and amused smiles.

* * *

><p>The hallway was empty when Rachel approached Finn. He stood with his back to her, looking into his locker.<p>

For him, it had been a normal day. He had come to school alone, hang out with Puck, fallen asleep in most of his classes, then he kicked ass, read sucked, at football practice. He only got to see his girlfriend for the first time that day at glee club. But even then it was just a smile, a quick one at that.

Rachel was sat close to Quinn in the back row. Extremely close the glee members noticed, all except Finn. He just smiled and sat in the front next to his best friend Puck.

If Finn had been smart enough to turn around, he probably wouldn't have noticed the sexual tension the girls were sharing. He probably wouldn't have noticed the secret hand holding or the shy smiles they shared. He definitely wouldn't have noticed the love they clearly had for each other.

That had been the daily routine for the past two weeks; Rachel and Quinn would constantly be together and Finn had no idea. Finn had forgotten what it felt like to kiss Rachel, but every time he tried to hang out with her she would shoot him down for Quinn.

So when Rachel came to him that day after school, he was in complete shock at her words.

"What the fuck?" He yelled in the empty hallway at Rachel.

The girl rapidly stood back, frightened of Finn's outburst.

"Finn, I'm sorry. I just think we have reached the end of our journey together. I still was us to be friends, Finn. You're still important to me."

The boy slammed his locked closed hard, and Rachel took a few more steps back, much more afraid.

"What?" He yelled. "I, I, I don't understand! You're breaking up with me? Is there someone else?" His eyes darkened as her watched Rachel search for words. He stepped closer to the small girl, "Who is he?"

Finn's voice was low and dangerous. Rachel's eyes widened at the realisation of Finn's actions. She stepped back and Finn followed as her back came into contact with a set of lockers. Soon he had her pinned up against them.

"Finn," Rachel stuttered, putting her arms up to protect her chest. "Finn, you need to calm down." Rachel pleaded, panicky.

"Who the fuck is it, Rachel?" Finn's hands hit the lockers, each aside of Rachel's head, causing the terrified girl to jump and whimper.

"F-Finn," She cried. "Please just-just calm down."

Finn grabbed the tiny girl's arms. He gripped them tight in his huge, strong hands and her feet left the ground. Rachel screamed as Finn shock her body like a ragdoll.

Her arms started ringing with pain. Her eyes watered and tear fled down her cheeks. She screamed for him to stop bit her just held her up higher.

"Who the fuck is it, Rach? Who the fuck are you dumping me for?"

Rachel was petrified for her life, so she just screamed the one person's name she wanted.

"Quinn!"

Finn froze and held the small girl in the air as he took in the information.

His face dropped, and so did Rachel.

Her legs buckled and her body crashed to the floor. But before she could even imagine what was going to happen next someone was crouched beside her, someone had got rid of Finn. That someone was Santana.

"What the fuck, Berry? What did he do to you?" Santana looked over the petrified girl trying to communicate to her.

Rachel was in shock. She just sat on the floor shaking her head.

Santana gently examined Rachel's arms. The bruising was already starting to turn black.

"Oi!" Santana shouted and chased down the hallway.

Rachel wasn't listening. She couldn't listen. The memory of what had just happened replayed over and over in her head. Finn picking her up and shaking her. The pain in her arms. The drop to the floor. The terrified feeling when she said Quinn's name.

Soon Santana was back and was escorting Rachel away. It was only when she was in Santana's car being driven away did she realise where she was and who she was with.

"Santana." Rachel's voice was small and quiet. She looked around the car confused.

"Rachel, it's okay. I'm taking you home and we'll tell your dads about what that fucker did." Santana reached over and softly clasped Rachel's hand. Squeezing for reassurance.

"No," Rachel's voice was panicked as she pulled her hand away. Santana quickly glanced in her direction in perplexity. "You can't tell them. You can't tell anyone."

"Rachel, he picked you up and shook you. _Finn, pick you up off the ground and shook you like a ragdoll_." Santana stated as she pulled up in front on the Berry house.

Rachel broke down into tears at the sight of her home. "Santana, please. Promise me you won't tell anyone. Not my dad's. Not the glee club. Not Quinn. Please Santana."

Rachel cried, and Santana broke.

"Okay, okay," Santana comforted her. She held her hand and looked deep into her eye with love. "It's okay, Rach."

Santana pulled Rachel into a hug when she cried harder. Santana held the broken girl for a while before helping her into her home.

Luckily for Rachel, no one was home. She hurried upstairs to clear herself up and change, while Santana made them both some tea.

Santana was stretched out on the sofa sipping her tea and watch the big screen TV, when Rachel came down and sat next to her. A comfortable, short distance kept.

"Santana," Rachel spoke softly. "I-I would like to thank you for-" Her voice cracked and tears dared to fall.

"Rachel," Santana cut the injured girl off. "It wasn't your fault. It was that fucking giraffe's fault. He had no right to touch you. He's a fucking dick. Rachel, look at me," Santana ordered sweetly as she softly squeezed Rachel's hands. "You'll be okay. I promise. He's not going to hurt you, I'll kill him if he ever tries."

Rachel somehow smiled at Santana's tender hearted words.

"Th-thank you, Santana." Rachel stuttered as Santana pulled her into a comforting hug. "Thank you for everything. You're a good friend."

Santana smiled and held Rachel tighter before pulling back and locking eye contact with the small girl. "And if you ever tell anyone how nice I am, Berry. I'll kill_ you_"

Both girls smiled before turning their attention to the screen.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Quinn walked into the Berry house; she had basically been living there for the past two weeks. She was surprised to find Rachel cuddling into Santana, who was also cuddling into Rachel, on the sofa, both asleep.<p>

Santana had her arms around Rachel and Rachel was snuggling into Santana's neck.

It was quite cute, Quinn believed. But she couldn't help the slight stab of jealousy in her gut. She ignored it, she knew Santana love Brittany and would never cheat or hurt her. She knew Santana, secretly, loved Quinn too, and would never hurt her. And of course, she knew that Rachel love her.

She watched the sleeping beauty's for a long moment before she decided she wanted Rachel back.

"Rach?" Quinn spoke lightly, kissing the girl on the forehead. Rachel made no movement of waking. So Quinn turned to the other sleeping girl.

Quinn crouched down to meet Santana's ear. "Santana!" She yelled. Santana sprung up into action. Waking Rachel in her startle, both girls screamed deeply as they turned and rolled off the side of the sofa.

"Q! What the fuck?" Santana shouted from the floor, looking up angrily at a hysterical Quinn.

"I'm sorry." Quinn spat out between her laughing, she had her hands on her chest as she tried to control her laughter.

Santana and Rachel looked at each other and rolled their eyes before getting up off the floor. Rachel walked straight into Quinn's arms while Santana kicked back on the sofa.

"Enjoy your nap, S?" Quinn asked while cuddling Rachel in her arms.

Santana looked up and watched the scene pay out before her. Rachel and Quinn were stuck together, like glued together. Of course Santana had known all along of Quinn's feelings for the diva, she also knew they were hooking up since the beginning. Quinn had told Santana the day after they first kissed, she didn't shut up about it to her and Britt. But it was just seeing it for the first time properly. Where they were free to be together, to be a couple. Santana thought, though she'd never say it aloud, _they were really cute together._

* * *

><p>The three girls decided to hang out after Quinn's alarming awakening and found themselves in Rachel's room, due to her father's returning home and embarrassing her.<p>

Rachel sat at her desk looking at her laptop screen while Santana and Quinn lay on the bed plating poker with cookies.

They had been talking about the latest glee assignment, duets. Of course Rachel wanted to sing with Quinn, so she was searching for the perfect song. Santana and Quinn had been playing cards the whole time and just agreed whenever Rachel spoke.

A bell rang, indicating someone at the door. "That'll be Brittany, I'll go get her." Rachel got up from her desk and maybe her way out of the bedroom.

"Berry, while you're down there, how about some more cookies? We've almost run out by here." Santana said, not taking her eyes off of her cards and she threw two cookies into the pile of bets between her and Quinn.

Rachel rolled her eyes and closed the door after her.

"Okay, now listen here, Q. I have to tell you something but you can_not _tell Berry I told you, I promised her I wouldn't tell you, but you need to know." Santana put down her card, looking serious.

Quinn copied her actions. "Hit me." She listened carefully as Santana told Quinn what Finn had done to Rachel only hours ago.

"I'll kill him, that fucking prick!" Quinn was livid. Santana grabbed her shoulder.

"Stop! Rachel can't know I told you. We'll get him, Q. Don't worry about that. I have a plan." Santana smirked and Quinn returned the evil remark.

* * *

><p>It had been three since the Finn incidence and tension was high. But they still had the duet completion in glee, and Santana and Quinn were ready to put their plan into action.<p>

"Yo, Frankenteen!" Santana shouted down the hallway. It was empty, school had finished an hour ago and Finn had had football practice. Santana had waited until they were the only people left.

Finn looked up from his lock to spot Santana strutting towards him. He closed it and annoyingly turned to address the bitch.

"What do you want, Lopez?"

"You, to help me win this stupid duet competition in glee." Santana stopped in front of the confused boy and a dirty smirk on her face.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked. "But why should I help you?"

Santana chuckled darkly. "Because I was there when you attacked Berry and I'll tell everyone what you did and how much of a fucking dick you are. Then I'll report you to the police for sexually attacking helpless girls." Santana smiled.

Finn stared angrily at Santana for a long moment before agreeing though his gritted teeth.

"Great," Santana started walking off. "Let's go, Fetus Face." Finn stormed after her.

Finn sat awkwardly in Santana's car as they drove through the town.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously as they turned into a forest lane.

Finn was so focused of looking out the window that he didn't notice Quinn sit up in the back seat until she spoke.

"To Hell, you motherfucker." She stabbed a needle into his neck and he flinched forward but the drug kicked in within seconds and Finn was passed out against the window.


	6. The Screaming TRex Part Two

**Chapter Six  
>The Screaming T-Rex Part Two<strong>

"Jesus fuck, Quinn! Quinn, help!" Santana cried as she tried to carry Finn's body through the deserted forest. "Q! He's falling!"

Quinn was busy setting up for the fuckers death to help Santana. It was only when she heard a loud bang and a cry did she turn her attention to the Latina.

Santana was laying on the ground, trapped under the huge boy's body. "Quinn!" She yelled under the heavy weight. "Quinn! I can't breathe! Quinn!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and smile as she proceeded to saving her best friend. She rolled the still knocked out Finn and helped the crushed girl up.

Santana nodded and breathes heavily. She looked down at the drooling boy, "Thanks."

Quinn and Santana stood for a long moment, just staring down at the pathetic excuse of a man. He was merely an over grown toddler.

Both girls sighed together before taking off to prepare for the murder they were about to commit.

Santana and Quinn were weirdly indistinguishable. They had this weird connection. They were like sisters but even closer. Murdering your classmates had to bring you close, right?

Once everything was prepared and ready for the boy, Santana and Quinn struggled to put him into place. It had taken song to move him that they had to inject him again.

Finally he was in place, so both girls kicked back and relaxed for a while before the boy awoken and he run began.

After waiting an hour and forty seven minutes, Finn woke up. In excruciating pain.

He was standing on what he made out to be straw and wood. There was a pile all around him. He tried to move but the pain in him wrist and body stopped him. He tried to scream but his mouth was full. He could cry out in pain and beg for help. He was gagged.

His hands were tied behind what he assumed a tree. His wrists bound with barbed wire. Cutting deep into his skin and he pulled to free himself. His wrists split and the blood poured out. He tried to cry, but failed.

He looked down at his body. More barbed wire. Holding him to the tree. It cut into his skin every time he breathed. Every time he moved. His flesh would rip and blood would start slowly leaking from him.

He looked across into the dark woods and made out two figures. It was them.

They slowly walked towards their trapped victim. He tried to scream but the gag prevented any volume of sound to help the poor fucker.

Santana and Quinn appeared from the darkness. Santana holding a petrol can in her hands and Quinn with her hands in her pocket.

Finn's eyes widened in surprise. He accidentally pulled on the barbed wire and it ripped deeper into his skin.

"The more you move, the more it's gonna cut." Santana stated. Finn looked to each girl, back and forth. He didn't understand what was happening.

The wire dug deep into his chest as his breathing fastened. The girls circled him and his heart skipped when they went out of view.

"Welcome, Frankenteen," Santana spoke while circling her and Quinn's prey. "To our very own camping trip."

Both girls returned to stand in front Finn. "Well, I say camping trip but we aren't really camping. I'd say more like, roasting marshmallows over the fire." Santana winked.

But Finn's eye kept locked with Quinn's. They were dark, very scary. Her sick smirk just resting on her lips.

Santana quickly walked up close to the boy and smiled sweetly, something that looked very dangerous on the Latina.

She reached out and ripped the gag from his mouth, causing the boy to whimper and cry out in pain as the wire ripped hard on his flesh yet again.

"Now," Santana turned and slowly walked back to Quinn. "Let's chat."

Finn continued to cry in pain. "Why?"

Both girls laughed as the boy cried. Santana turned as she reached Quinn. "Because we can."

Finn screamed for help, causing the girls to laugh harder. They were too deep into the woods for anyone to hear them.

Finn cried and cried, and the girls laughed harder and harder.

But Quinn wanted to get on with things.

"Shut the fuck up!" She yelled. Finn went silent but Santana continued laughing.

Quinn took the petrol can Santana had long ago dropped and walked slowly towards the bound boy, dangerously eye locked on petrified ones.

Slowly she uncapped the lid and stared darkly into Finn's eyes. Santana's laughter lowed but her giggles were still audible as she slowly came up behind Quinn and rested her chin on her left shoulder.

"Any last words, Finnocence?" Santana asked, sweetly tormenting him.

Finn tried to pull forward but the barbed wire just slashed deeper into his flesh.

"You're evil! Both of you!" Finn yelled.

They laughed at his comment. Santana took the petrol can from Quinn's hands and slowly strolled to Finn. He started pouring the petrol over the wood and on his bloody body. Over his head, it ran down him, covering him head to toe. She spat at out bits and struggled to get away but he wasn't going anywhere.

"And you're so dead you don't even know it." Santana stepped back when her work was done.

Quinn took out a box of matches from her pocket and Finn's eyes widened.

"No, no. Please, Quinn. You don't have to do this. Help! Someone fucking help me! Help!"

Quinn lit the match and Finn screamed. She held it up and moved tardily towards the screaming boy.

"No! Quinn! Fuck! Fuck! Help! Fucking help me! Stop! Help!"

He pulled hard on the barbed wire. Deeper and deeper it sliced through him.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about slapping my girlfriend." Quinn darkly spoke, silencing Finn as he watched Quinn hold the match in front of him. "Oh wait, there isn't going to be a next time."

Quinn threw the flame and it hit Finn in the chest, lighting the boy up.

His screams pierced Santana and Quinn's ears. Both girls stood together and the watched the tall oaf burn. Sick smirks painted on their faces, like twins.

They watched and he fought to break free but nothing worked. He was burning.

Soon, the screaming stopped.

That was when the girls decided it was time to leave. It would take them half an hour to get back to where they hid the car and another two and an half hours to get home.

And they had to get away before someone noticed the smoke amongst the trees and went to investigate. It wasn't normal to see smoke coming from the woods in Ohio, no on live there, so Finn would be found for sure.

Taking one last look at the baked boy, the girls turned and made there way home.

"Five down." Santana smiled as she linked arms with Quinn as they walked through the trees.

Quinn smirked back, "Eight to go."


	7. Fanning The Flame

**Chapter Seven  
>Fanning The Flame <strong>

"What we got?" Detective Arizona Grey asked as she walked towards the murder scene.

"Our investigators think it was set in the middle of the night." Detective Casey said. He was stood the other side of the scene.

"Did you get an ID?" Grey asked while crouching down to look at the cooked body.

"No. We can't even tell if it's male or female."

Grey examined the body for a long moment. There was no skin left. Just cooked bones, black and rotten. The body lay dismantled on a pile of ash.

"I'll have to do a full autopsy before I can tell the gender." Dr. Tara Price stated as she crouched beside Arizona. She looked at the body, picking up pieces of the bone to examine them more closely.

"So, an accelerant was used, not gasoline. Lighter fluid, maybe?" Arizona spoke standing up and looking around the crime scene.

"Possibly. I'll have to look into that back in the lab." Tara replied. "Variation on prudelistic pose indicates that their wrists were bound."

"I think the victim was killed here. There's no sight if drag marks." Casey spoke up from behind his note book.

"Or the killer cleaned up after themselves, trying to make it harder for us. Think the victim was alive when they were set on fire?"

"I don't know, but I think it is high possibility that they were." Dr. Price replied. The three stood looking down at the ashes.

"Well, one things for sure, we're not getting any finger prints." Arizona sighed.

"What's that shinny thing?" Casey pointed to the body. The sun reflecting off something.

Dr. Price knelt to investigate the glistening object. She tapped at it with her index finger. "Six bearing processes. It's a titanium joint." Price concluded.

"A knee replacement." Arizona's face lightened. "We don't need finger prints, we got a serial number."

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Casey murmured and ended the call. They were back in the office. Casey sat behind his computer while Arizona stood in front of his desk, looking up at the many screens on the wall. All showing different pictures of the murder scene. The one she was particularly focused on was the one with the serial number of the knee joint.<p>

"Manufacture has shipped the knee joint to an Ohio orthopaedic group. They're checking patient records. Should have a name any second." He told her. She turned and walked casually over to him.

"The fifth murder in three months. How is this guy getting away with this. These murders have got to be linked. The first four were all in a school glee club. And we're waiting for this fifth identity. Who would want to kill show choir kids?"

"Rivalry perhaps?" Casey suggested.

"You think a school kid is doing all this because they want to win a singing competition?" Arizona raised her brows at the man's judgment.

"Could be. Some of them kids need to win. You know for College applications and stuff. Eliminating the competition." Casey flushed under Arizona's judging stare.

"Hmmm, eliminating the competition?" She turned back to the screens. "But how are they getting away with it? A High School kid getting away with all these murders?" she scratched her chin.

"Anyone could be a killer these days." Arizona nodded in agreement to Casey's statement.

"Oh, hello." Casey turned to his computer. "Got him. Implant belongs to Finn Hudson, 18. Senior at McKinley High School. Quarterback of the school football team and," he sighed.

"What?" Arizona impatiently asked.

He stared at her as though it was obvious. "Co-captain of the Glee club."

Arizona closed her eyes and took a deep breath to take the information in.

After a moment she spoke. "Okay. First things first, we need to inform the family."

* * *

><p>Quinn had stayed over Santana's the night they killed Finn. Brittany came over so they watched movies all night. Like old times, just without all the making out, of course.<p>

Rachel phoned every hour and text no stop. It was extremely cute, Quinn though. Brittany agreed. Santana on the other hand found it extremely annoying when Quinn's phone buzzes all the way through Saw.

Sally knew Quinn was over Santana's. Rachel knew Quinn was over Santana's. Everyone who needed to know knew Quinn was over Santana's. She had a good alibi, Santana and Quinn were safe.

* * *

><p>It was days until the body's identity was revealed.<p>

News reporters roamed outside of the High School, trying to talking to anyone who was in the glee clue.

Rachel couldn't bear to be anywhere near school, she didn't even leave the house now. Most of the glee kids weren't in school anymore, they all stayed locked up in their home.

Even after what Finn did to her, Rachel still cared for him. She still cried every night before falling asleep in Quinn's arms.

Quinn looked after her, day and night. Of course she hated making the girl like this. She hated it. But she couldn't stop. She just couldn't.

She went into school every day to get hers and Rachel's school work.

Every day she got attacked by the questions from news reporters. Every day she would ignore them and mostly everyone else. The only people she would talk to were San and Britt.

* * *

><p>"Remember, your principal loves you." Figgin's voice echoed through the school over the speaker phone. Quinn rolled her eyes as she walked the empty hallways after collecting her work, at the words he said about five times every day.<p>

"And I want you to be safe. All students are encouraged to return to their homes promptly from school ground. Avoid strangers, walking in twos and threes. More police officers will be around for protection. Thank you and stay safe."

Fucking idiot. Quinn thought to herself. She walked out the front doors, right into the mob of reporters.

She carried her books with her head high, ignoring all of them, confidently making her way to her car.

She got in her and drove straight to hers to pick up a few extra things. She had been basically living with Rachel for weeks, the day she found out about Finn. She need a few of her things, she also hadn't seen Sally in days.

Quinn didn't stay for long though, Rachel was phoning every ten minute. If Quinn didn't hurry back, Rachel would come and get her herself.

"Rach, I'm back!" Quinn shouted as she walked through the Berry front door, dropping Rachel's set keys into the key bowl on the side table.

Rachel came running from the kitchen. She dived on Quinn. "Oh, thank God." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and squeezed tight.

"Rach, it's okay. I'm here." Quinn held the tiny girl protectively tight. It brought Rachel comfort.

Rachel leaned back to look Quinn in the eyes. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," Quinn whispered back, smiling at the innocent girl.

Their lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet to begin with, but then turned passionate and heated.

Tongues duelled and hands roamed. They shuffled down the hall, backs hitting walls and jackets being removed.

They landed on the sofa. Quinn lay out with Rachel on top of her. Rachel straddled her lap and pressed kisses down Quinn's pulse point.

She licked as sucked hard as Quinn moaned deeply. She loved it when Rachel got possessive and marked her.

Quinn's hands travelled up Rachel's dress, grabbing a handful of Rachel's ass.

She squeezed and Rachel moaned on Quinn's newest mark. Their breathing was getting faster and heavier. Both with the hunger for more.

Rachel trailed her hand up Quinn's t-shirt. Pushing up her bra and cupping her breast. Quinn's breath caught.

She moaned loudly and her breast filled Rachel's hand. She squeezed and pulled on her hard nipple, causing Quinn to grab harder at Rachel's ass.

Their lips met once more. Quinn sucked on Rachel's bottom lip as their body's moved in sync their hands.

"Rachel!" The girls broke apart. Both jumping either end of the sofa, away from each other.

Standing in the doorway, stood one of Rachel's fathers, Preston. His hands attached to his hips, with a daring expression written on his face.

"What have I told you about doing it on my sofa?" He stomped his foot, very Rachel like.

So that's where she gets it from. Quinn thought to herself while she looked anywhere but at the Berry's.

"We were not doing it, daddy!" Rachel stood from the sofa with her hands on hips, the mirror image of the father.

"Well, you were certainly doing something. That's the third time this week we've walked in on you two." The front door closed and Markus' voice was heard from in the hall.

"Were they doing it again?" He called to his husband.

"They were." Preston shouted back over his shoulder.

There was laughing from hallway. "Then you own me ten dollars!"

Preston rolled his eyes and sighed. "Thanks girls." With that, Preston was gone.

The girls giggled at Rachel's fathers. Quinn relaxed and kicked back on the sofa. Rachel strolled over and cuddled into her girlfriend. She pressed a button on the remote and the TV came to light.

They snuggled together, watching The L Word while Rachel's dads prepared dinner.

Rachel's grieving changed spontaneously. She changed from completely devastated and upset, to excited and happy. To very worried and apprehensive, and then to extremely horny.

Quinn wasn't complaining about the last one though.

Their make outs got even more heated every time. But Quinn would always stop before they went too far; she didn't want to have their first time when Rachel was like this.

But Rachel was very eager to get into Quinn's pants. And vice versa.

* * *

><p>That night, after dinner, and their usual make out session, both girls lay snuggled in Rachel's bed. Quinn cuddled into Rachel protectively. She was definitely the big spoon; Rachel loved it that way.<p>

She held her tight as sleep began to take over. Rachel's steady breathing and slight snoring, informed Quinn that Rachel was sweetly asleep.

"Goodnight, Rach." She whispered softly into the small girl's ear. She kissed her head, and then nuzzled her nose into the beautiful brunette hair.

Greeting sleep with a smile, she fell softly into wonderland.


	8. The Long Road Of Womanhood

This is a strong chapter in the story and I must warn you that it contains some very horrible images. I'm very sorry if anyone has been through something like this and I just want you all to know that I am here for you. No matter who you are or what you have been through/or are going through, I am here for you all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>  
><strong>The Long Road Of Womanhood<strong>

"Quinn? We've been sitting here for twenty minutes now and you haven't said a word."

"Sorry, I have a thing with doctors." Quinn sarcastically said before turning back to the window. She sat there, watching the clouds move slowly over the sun in the sky. She watched the birds sore through the sky and dive down in search for food. She watch the world be. Peacefully.

Sally had signed her up to go to a councillor two times a week, two weeks after the first murder. That was three months ago. And Quinn hadn't gone to one. Well this session was different.

The day before her supposed to be council session; Quinn threw a bitch fit over Sal not letting her go to Rachel's at 11pm. Sal flipped.

The next morning she marched Quinn into the councillors' office and sat her down in that chair and made sure she went to that meeting.

So Quinn had been sat there, staring out of the window for twenty minutes, with the psychologist studying her.

"You know, Quinn. Your foster mother has told me a lot about you." He spoke softly. He has his legs crossed and a note pad resting on his lap. He lifted his pen to his lip as he watched Quinn get lost in her own world.

"The behaviour she mentioned is quite fascinating. And if you don't mind I have a few questions for you that would answer a few of my presumptions."

He waited, but Quinn never moved. Like she never heard.

He took her silence as a sign to continue. "I would like to start at the root of things, Quinn. Your family."

Quinn lost her focus of the clouds and the birds and the world as she turned to look down at her lap due to the mention of her family. Her old life. She quickly revived herself and once again found her spot at the window.

Her actions did not go unnoticed by the doctor.

"How were your family, Quinn?"

Quinn's eyes blurred and she lost sight of the windows view and the office and the shrink. Her senses shut off completely as she flashed back to her seven year old self. Sitting in her old bed, in her old room, in her old house, with her old family. She remembered everything like it was yesterday.

_The innocent girl sat up in bed, well past her bed time. Her room in darkness with the only light appearing from the torch in her hand. It was shining down so she could read the words from her favourite book, _**Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **

_She quietly giggled to herself as she read. _

**After a fall such as this, I shall think nothing of tumbling downstairs!**

_The girl smiled as she carried on with her reading. That was until she heard a loud bang outside her bedroom door. Scared, the girl scurried her book away, turning her light off and locking them into her bed side table's draw. _

_Quickly she lay back down and pretended to be asleep. Barely seconds later had her drunken father stumbled through the door. His eyes landing on his sleeping child. He closed the door and flicked on the light. He had no idea that his daughter lay in bed before him still awake, she had shown all signs of dreaming and nothing of awakening due to her father's arrival._

_His eyes turned dark as a sick smirk sneaked upon his lips. He slowly pulled back the covers and got into the girls bed. She turned away from the smell reeking off of him and held her eyes closed tight._

Goosebumps. Quinn felt goosebumps all over her body from her memory. No matter how hard she tried to make it stop, turn it off and forget about it and think of something else, it just carried on playing, reminding her of what happened, showing her and making her feel everything, all over again.

_His hand stooping low and grabbing her. Touching her. Places where they shouldn't be. Where Quinn had never explored herself. She could feel him. _

_Tears ran from her tightly sealed eyes and she tried to make it all go away, she silently screamed for her mother. For anyone to come and help her. Come and take this bad man away. _

_The bad man. _

_He was a bad man. Her father. She was seven and she thought of her father as the bad man. He turned her sick, he scared her, he made her feel like she was trapped in a bad dream, a nightmare, where she would never wake up._

_She could never wake up._

_She felt the way his hand moved and how the other wrapped around her, holding her down in place. She felt his chest rise and fall in rhythm to his hand. She felt his warm, poisonous breath at the back of her neck. He kissed her there, and then brought his lips to her ear. _

"_I know you're awake." He said dangerously. She could feel this smile on his lips; she knew he was happy with what he was doing. "I know you can feel this." _

_He kissed behind her ear. She cringed, and he held her tighter._

"_This is what it feels like to be a woman. Don't cower away." He pulled her roughly closed and she quietly whelped as he squeezed the wind out of her. "That it, sweetheart. Daddy's here." _

_She silently cried as he held her in place. She was an innocent, helpless, little girl. _

_At the end, he kissed behind her ear once again and darkly whispered to her. "This is our little secret. You can't tell anyone, okay? No one. Or bad things will happen. Do you understand, Quinn?"_

_A terrified Quinn nodded her head in understanding. Too scared to move or open her eyes, just in case the monster hurt her even more. _

"_Good girl," He whispered, before getting out of her bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams, darling." _

_With that he closed her door and left Quinn in darkness. She cried silently to herself as she wished she would fall down a rabbit hole and never return back to this hell. _

"Quinn? Quinn?" Quinn was snapped back into reality. She was still facing the window and her silent tears went unnoticed.

"Fine," she whispered roughly. The voice she heard didn't sound like hers. It sounded hurt and broken. So she coughed and pulled herself together. Discreetly wiping away her fallen tears.

"Fine," she spoke up as she turned to face the shrink. "We were the perfect family."

_The helpless seven year old sat on her older sisters bed as she explained what was happening. _

"_He calls it becoming a woman. This is how you become a woman, Quinn. Well, it is in his eyes. You have to do what he says or bad things will happen. Don't go against him, Quinn. He is a very powerful, dangerous man. And he's not afraid to hurt us. No one can help us, Quinn. We're stuck in this." _

"_But what about mom?" _

"_No, she can't do anything." _

"_But-"_

"_No, Quinn. Listen to me, we only have each other. When something bad happens you have three choices. You can either let it define you, let it destroy you, or let it strengthen you. We'll get through this, Quinn. Together. I promise. Silence is a friend who never betrays"_


	9. The Drinking Game

**Chapter Nine  
>The Drinking Game<strong>

It was quite surprising when Sam came into the Thursday glee club meeting inviting everyone to a 'going away party' that he was having on Saturday.

Almost everyone was against it, all but Quinn and Santana. They were already mentally planning their idea of fun evening's activities.

"Okay, so my parents finally let me have a going away party after I complained how unfair it was for them making me move away from all my friends."

The remain members of the glee club sat watching Sam as he stood in front of them next to Mr Schue. Rachel sat close to Quinn and the back of the room; their hands laced together, the diva's head resting sweetly on Quinn's shoulder.

"Sam," Mr Schue started. "Do you really think that it's a good idea to throw a going away party in these," He cut off and looked around the room full of sorrowful faces. He looked down to his feet before finishing, "these circumstances."

Things turned silence as everyone thought about the friends they had lost. They thought about what could happen to themselves. Everyone looked guilty to still be alive as they imagined and remembered. All except Quinn and Santana. The two girls glances at each other and smiled darkly.

"Maybe that's the perfect reason to have one." Puck spoke, drawing the attention of the glee members.

"Exactly," Sam agree, happy that someone was on his side. "Besides, it will only be us, nothing big, just a small get together with my friends before I leave for Virginia."

Most of the glee kids agreed that they wouldn't let the murders stop them having a good time with their friend, something that Santana and Quinn couldn't stop laughing at.

After sharing all the details for the get together, the glee club proceeded in singing their way through the rest of the glee practice.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel had been arguing for the past 20 minutes. Quinn wanted to go to Sam's party that night but Rachel didn't.<p>

"It's too dangerous, Quinn!" Rachel shouted as she paced back and forth her bedroom floor. Quinn lay back on the diva's bed with her hands over her eyes. When Quinn brought up the idea of going Rachel had told her they we're not going. Quinn had argued back about Rachel not going but she herself still was.

"Rachel, nothing is going to happen to me! Nothing is going to happen to anyone!" They had going this for what felt like a hundred and one times. Quinn sat up to look at the nervous diva. "Rach," Rachel froze at the soft call of her name. "Look at me."

It was almost a beg. Quinn voice was hardly ever raw and unprotected and Rachel was still mesmerised when she saw Quinn's hidden sides.

Rachel stood only a few feet away from the blonde sitting so innocently on her bed. She held her arms open, pulling Rachel towards her like gravity. Quinn held the brunette in her embrace while Rachel sat between her legs on the edge of her bed.

Resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder, Quinn whispered the girls name in her ear, causing her to shiver and sigh. "You don't have to come, baby. I'm getting ready at Santana's, maybe having a few drinks with her then heading over Sam's. I'll be back in your arms within a couple of hours. Softly she kissed Rachel's neck, trying to persuade the diva to let her go.

Rachel eased into Quinn's body. "I don't know, Quinn." Rachel thought as she rolled her head back to rest on Quinn's shoulder. "Maybe I should go too."

Quinn eyes widened at Rachel's suggestion. If the brunette were to go, Quinn and Santana's plan would be ruined and they would never get Sam before he left.

"No!" Quinn all but shouted, causing the small girl to jump in her arms. Rachel was confused. Quinn had been arguing for almost half an hour about going to this party and now she was denying Rachel the pleasure of attending along with her friends?

"Excuse me, Quinn? You just said you wanted to go." Rachel turned her body slightly to address the blonde. The blonde who was thinking very hard and very quickly for an excuse for Rachel not to go to Sam's party.

"Rachel," Quinn stalled. Sam was leaving in two days. Tonight was the only night Santana and Quinn could get him, if everything went as planned. "You can't come."

Quinn's straightforward comment infuriated Rachel. _If she is allowed to go, why aren't I? _Rachel angrily thought to herself as she stood up out of Quinn's hold to look the girl straight in the eyes.

Rachel wasn't happy, Quinn could clearly see. "Excuse me? Quinn Fabray, you have been arguing with me for the past half an hour about going to this party, after I argued my very reasonable points for not going and when I finally decide it might be a fun idea you tell me that I am not allowed attend? Quinn Fabray, you had better explain yourself at once!"

_Oh my God, I have awoken the beast._

Quinn thought carefully for a moment of her next words. "Rachel, you said yourself that you didn't want you to go. Besides, I'm only going to keep an eye on Brittany and Santana. I'll be back with you within at least five hours."

"And if now I _want_ to come?" Rachel stomped her foot with her hands attached firmly to her hips, daring Quinn to answer.

Quinn hated lying and manipulating Rachel, the love of her life, but sometimes it just had to be done. It was the only way she knew how to get what she wanted.

"If you want to come, sweetie," Quinn paused, watching the pet name having its effect on Rachel as the diva's breathing picked up. "I can't stop you," Quinn got up slowly to walk over to the infuriated brunette. She softly brushed a lock of brunette hair behind the diva's ear, tracing her fingers gently down Rachel's jaw line and softly pulling her chin upwards to force Rachel to lock eyes with her.

"But you don't really want to go, do you?" Quinn asked and Rachel shook her head, hypnotised with Quinn's hazel pools. Quinn leaned closer, until both girls were touching by foreheads. "I couldn't let you go knowing you weren't enjoying yourself. I only want you happy."

Rachel shivered under Quinn's touch, physically shivered, and Quinn didn't miss it. Holding back her smile, Quinn continued to play with Rachel's hair as the diva just looked deep into her hazel pools.

Rachel sighed; "I don't really want to go," Smiling, Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's small body. Holding her body tightly against her own.

Still with their foreheads connected, the two girls stood in the middle of Rachel's room. The sun spilling through the window, kissing the room with its light.

"You don't have to." Quinn whispered, silently celebrating her success in her head.

It was Rachel's turn to smile. "Thank you," she whispered just as loud before wrapping her arms behind Quinn's neck and pulling her down into a passionate kiss.

Tongues duelled and hands wondered past t-shirts to find heated skin waiting to be explored.

Half an hour later, Quinn was kissing Rachel goodbye and heading out the door for Santana's.

The drive wasn't very long but when Quinn arrived outside Santana's house all lights were off, cars gone, and nothing looked like it was living inside.

_Where the hell is she? Her car is gone and her parent's car is gone. What the hell is she playing at? _Quinn sighed as she turned her key cutting off the engine. _I am going to kill her._

A tap on her side window knocked her thoughts away. Staring down at her was none other than Santana Lopez herself.

With her smug smile, Santana opened Quinn's door. "Are you going to come in or are you planning on just sitting there staring at my house?"

Quinn huffed as she got out of her car, locking it behind her. "Where the hell did you come from?" Quinn questioned as both girls headed to the front door.

Santana chuckled. "Silence is a friend who never betrays." The Latina spoke darkly winking at the blonde. Quinn froze at the quote, remembering how her sister had once wisely told her the same when she was only seven years old.

Santana's loud laugh broke Quinn's memory, shaking her head back into realisation, the blonde watched as Santana found the spear key under the welcome mat and let them in. Quinn found the whole scene playing before her completely strange.

_Where did she hear that? Why did she use it? _

Quinn washed her mind of thought from her past and pulled them forward to her present.

_Where are her keys? Where are her parents? Where has she been?  
>Oh whatever I don't care, can we just kill someone please? <em>

"Okay then," Quinn closed the door behind them. "Let's just get ready shall we?"

Santana laughed once again. "Easy tiger, we still have an hour before we're going to get Sam."

Both girls headed for the kitchen. "Sam's party starts in three hours; I really want to get it done before people start showing up." Quinn opened the refrigerator and found only two bottles of water, some fruit, a yogurt and the last of some overdue milk.

"Hey, there's nothing in here." Quinn called over to the Latina who sat at the breakfast table filing her nails. Quinn took the bottled waters and passed one to Santana.

"Yeah, I know." She answered carelessly before opening the bottle and drinking its containment.

"Okay then," Quinn said to herself before taking her own bottle to her lips, the cool liquid flowing down her throat. They drank in silence before Santana turned and headed upstairs.

"Let's go, bitch. We need to change." Santana shouted over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs. Quinn sighed as her followed Santana's path step by step.

"Weird bitch."

* * *

><p>"Okay, there are his parents," Quinn pointed as she and Santana sat in Quinn's car, hiding in the shadows as Sam waved goodbye to his mother and father, for them to enjoy their dinner and to see them later.<p>

Quinn and Santana watched as Sam's parents kissed him goodbye, warned him to stay safe, to lock the doors behind them and when his friends arrive. They watched as his parents got into their car and drove away.

"Are you ready?" Santana asked after they watched Sam through the window preparing for the party.

"Damn right, I'm ready!" Quinn opened her door slowly. "Let's go."

They were at Sam's door 30 seconds later. With a smirk to each other, Quinn knocked rapidly on the door and waited in silence.

Sam opened the door and eyed the unexpected girls in front of him. Quinn stood tall in her black leather jacket over her grey t-shirt. Her dark skinny jeans fitting nicely into her black heals.

Santana stood to her right in her black dress stopping above her knees with her matching blazer on top. Her black top hat and heals completing the outfit. Something about the girls outfit choices made Sam think of a funeral, all in black.

"Quinn, Santana, you're," he looked down at his watch to check the time. "Two hours early."

Quinn opened her mouth to reply but Santana cut in. "Yeah well, we're really in the mood for a party." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, uh," Sam stepped aside to allow the girls access. "Come in."

"Thanks," Quinn walked in first with Santana following behind. They walked into the living room and took a seat on Sam's sofa.

Sam stood awkwardly before them. "Um, I actually have a lot to do before everyone else gets here and I'm nowhere near ready so,"

"Hey," Santana stopped the worried boy as he stood so nervously in the girl's presence. The girl's confidence and boldness made Sam feel like a little boy, standing in front of a pair of judges, being judged if he was going to make it or not, which he wasn't.

"You need to relax; you look like you haven't stopped all day." Santana got up and rested her hand on his shoulder in a comforting motion. "Take a break, Quinn and I will help with everything." She assured him.

Quinn smiled as she stood from the sofa and headed to the kitchen. Santana pushed Sam softly to lie down on the sofa. Lying on his back, Sam crossed his ankles that dangled over the edge. "Okay, but only for a little bit." Sam agreed.

Quinn returned with an opened wine cooler, which she handed over to Sam. He thanked her and took a sip; he exhaled after he finished his first mouthful of the blue liquid.

Looking back to Santana with her sickening smile, Quinn walked back out of the living room to, what Sam believed, prepare for the party. Santana on the other hand started on the coffee table, where she found Sam's phone. She secretly put it in her pocket and pretended to look busy by moving things around, silently waiting for Quinn to make her movie.

"So Sam, where are your brother and sister staying tonight if your parents have gone out?" Santana asked over her shoulder. She had cleared the table by simply throwing everything underneath it.

"Well," Sam started as he rested his hand behind his head while the other held his drink in place. "They're staying at my uncles for the night. They wanted to go with my parents but they just wanted one final night of romance before we left."

"Oh, that's nice," Santana smiled as she looked down at the boy. Once again Quinn returned from the kitchen, this time with a plate of food, placing it upon the small coffee table.

She walked around to stand behind the sofa closes to Sam's head, who absentmindedly lay there staring up at the ceiling while Santana stood by his feet.

The girls watched himdangerously as the room turned awkward. The boy smiled up at them and did the only thing he could think of, drinking his drink.

This time he didn't have the chance to finish.

Quinn's hand came around so fast even Santana jumped. It flew around from behind the sofa and crashing down to hit the bottle. Hitting the wine cooler down into Sam's throat.

Sam panicked as the bottle started choking him. He went to sit up but Santana pushed him back as Quinn attacked once again. The bottle lodged itself further down Sam's throat, the glass cracking slightly with Quinn's force. He pulled on the bottle, trying hard to withdraw it from his mouth but it didn't budge.

The blue liquid inside quickly emptying as he tried to scream but the bottle prevented him from making much sound at all.

The glass bottle smashed with Quinn's final hit. A large piece of the broken glass ripping open Sam's throat, splitting through his skin to sit on show for everyone to see. Blood splattered the bottom of the bottle that still hung in Sam's mouth.

Sam's body jerked once before his eyes fluttered closed and he stopped completely. Blood poured from his neck, dripping to the floor. Santana backed away to not get any on herself. The two girls stood tall, looking down at their work with matching smiles.

"Nice work," Santana complimented as Quinn rubbed her now slightly injured hand.

"Thanks," Quinn met Santana at the coffee table as the Latina pulled out the dead boy's phone. "Make sure you send a text to everyone, including ourselves." Quinn pointed out

"Done," Santana shouted over the music as Quinn returned to her side. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Holding her phone in her hands, she read aloud Santana's words.

"The party is cancelled, sorry guys." Quinn smiled. "Group text from Sam Evans." She walked to the music station in the corner of the room. She hit a button and loud music spilled through the speakers, filling the room with beats from, who Quinn identified as, Skrillex.

Quickly, the two girls snuck out of Sam's front door and back to Quinn's car. The drive back to Santana's didn't take long and soon the girls were sat outside the Latina's home, still reeling in their accomplishment.

Santana turned to Quinn still wearing her killer smirk, "what's that now, six?" She asked with a slight dark giggle in her voice.

Quinn laughed. "Yep, I believe there's seven left to go."

The killers got out of the car and headed to Santana's front door. The lights were still off and the house was in complete darkness. "Santana, where are your parents?" Quinn asked as Santana found the spare key yet again under the welcome mat.

"I don't know, out somewhere." Santana waved off over her shoulder. Quinn just rolled her eyes and entered behind her careless friend.

After a bottle of water and changing into her party dress, Quinn was back in her car heading towards Rachel's.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the Berry residence, Rachel ran straight to her. She wrapped her arms lovingly around the blonde. "Hey," the blonde whispered, holding the small girl in her arms.<p>

Rachel leaned back to smile up at her perfect girlfriend. "Hey you," she whispered back before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"The party was cancelled so," Quinn explained when Rachel stepped away.

"Yes, I know. Sam also sent me the text." Rachel giggled. Her eyes snaking down Quinn's body. Following the short, red dress that complimented Quinn's perfect body in every way, down to where it stopped, just above her knees.

Rachel bit her lip at Quinn's exposed thighs. The blonde watched the lust glow on Rachel's face, giggling softly at the effect she had on the girl.

Rachel blushed at being caught by the blonde; she looked down at her feet before smiling up at her beautiful girlfriend and lacing their fingers together. She pulled the girl towards the kitchen, where the diva's fathers were busy working on dinner.

Both men stopped to examine the blonde when the girls entered. Quinn blushed as compliments were thrown at her.

"Quinn, you look gorgeous!"

"So beautiful!"

"Magnificent!"

"Ravishing!"

"Please, fathers!" Rachel shouted as she stepped in front of Quinn protectively. "Let Quinn breathe!"

Her fathers laughed and went back to cooking. "Our deepest apologies, Quinn." Markus giggled as he pointed for Quinn to sit down on a stool by the kitchen island.

Quinn and Rachel sat closely together as the two men danced around the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry, Quinn." Preston winked as he mixed his salad in a bowl.

Quinn smiled, "starved."


	10. Behind Closed Doors

_**So I haven't updated this in a very, very long time, but guess who found their EtC work and is re-writing this story... Me. I will be posting all new chapters until the end and then going back to re-write the whole story for a different project. I am so so sorry for anyone who has waited for me to continue this story and I will be writing and posting chapters as soon as possible. Thing may be slow but I will finish this.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>  
><strong>Behind Closed Doors<strong>

Quinn skipped down her front lawn in the late spring afternoon, her flowered dress blowing in the wind as she moved, her long blonde locks bouncing on her shoulders. She turned to watch the yellow school bus driving away, taking her friend's home. She spotted her two best friends at the back window. They waved and smiled at the blonde until the bus took them out of sight.

Quinn's smiled disappeared as she turned to her front door. She had been dreading home time all day, she wanted to stay in school with her friends where she could laugh and have fun. She gripped her school bag tight and knocked on the door faintly three times waiting to be let in. She heard footsteps behind the door and her mother was at the door seconds later. She smiled down at her baby girl. "Hey sweetie, how was your day?" She asked lovingly.

Quinn smiled brightly, "it was good, mommie!" Quinn reached into her bag in search for something as she walked passed her mother into her home. "San and B helped me colour this picture for-"

"That's nice, sweetie." Her mother cut her off, walking into the kitchen after losing interest in her youngest daughter and leaving Quinn in the hallway. The youngest Fabray watched as her mom left her alone. Sighing to herself, Quinn walked upstairs to her room. She emptied her books and pencils in to her bed and dropped the empty beg to the floor.

She picked up her picture she had drawn for homework that her best friends Santana and Brittany helped colour today in art class. Her friends thought it was kind of cool. Quinn looked over the angry colours painted together. The monster, as San and B had called it, stood in the middle of the page. It wasn't supposed to be a monster but a representation of her father. Her friends thought the monster was scary; its fangs and killer claws, green skin and giant figure, all oblivious to Quinn as she studied its blue eyes and blonde hair. Just like her father.

She took a deep breath, leaving her art on the bed she turned and went downstairs to the kitchen, where her mother was working on dinner. "Mommie?" Quinn called from the kitchen door, she felt guilty for some strange reason. Her mother didn't answer, keeping her back to her daughter. "Mom?"

"Ugh. What, Quinn? I'm busy." Her mother's sweet tone was gone and had been replaced into a dangerous, threatening tone. The young blonde watched her feet as she walked into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. She watched her hands as she thought about what to say next.

"Mommie, can I talk to you about something?" Her mother didn't answer look up from her cooking, instead she threw a 'what' over her shoulder unnerving her daughter as Quinn watched her mother's back. Quinn wasn't sure that talking to her mother was such a good idea anymore, maybe she should have listened to her sister and kept her mouth shut, but she needed to talk to her mom. "A couple days ago," Quinn watched her hands again as they held on tight to each other. "I was supposed to be sleeping but I wasn't," she confessed to her ignorant mother. "The daddy came into my room and he-"

"What is going on in here?" Quinn jumped as the strong words cut her off. She looked up and found her infuriated father standing in the doorway staring at her. She looked to her mother for support but found nothing, her mother was still cooking completely unaffected by her husband's appearance. Quinn wished for her mother to turn around, to help and protect her, but she never did. "Quinn Fabray," a shiver shot down Quinn's spine at the call of her name. Her eyes found her father's again, "my office. Now."

Quinn followed her father to his study. She knew she was in trouble, she knew it was a bad idea to talk to her mom, and now she knew she would be punished for it. Her father stopped at the door, opening it and standing aside to allow his daughter inside. Locking the door behind him, he watches his daughter standing in the centre of his study facing away from him. She can feel his eyes burning into her but she doesn't dare turn to face him.

"You deliberately betrayed me. I am very disappointed in you." He was standing right behind her now, his calm voice forcing tears to form in Quinn's eyes. "You're just like your sister, a fucking disgrace. I thought you were smarter than this." Quinn couldn't help the sobs escaping from her. "Shut the fuck up!" Her father spat, raising his voice for the first time since presenting himself in the kitchen. Grabbing Quinn's arm he spins her around to face him. "Don't you dare fucking cry," he warns. "Or I'll give you something to cry about." He promises.

She couldn't stop the tear no matter how hard she tried. He grabbed her dress, "I said stop crying," her father ripped the buttons off her dress, exposing her pale back. "Get on the floor," she looked up and found his eyes daring her to defy him. Still sobbing she begged for him to stop, to leave her go. "Get on the fucking floor now!" His hand slapped her shoulder forcing her to the floor, she screamed at the contact, crying into the floor boards as her father moved around above her.

Everything went quiet and Quinn waited in silence for her father to say or do something next. She dared to lift her head to see what her father was doing after moments of anticipation. Then it hit her, the thin stick whipping onto her back. Quinn screamed as the stick cut into her back again and again. She screamed for her mother, for her sister, for anyone to help her.

"Quinn! Quinn!" A voice shouted over Quinn's screaming. It didn't fit there and she young girl didn't know who or where it was coming from. "Quinn, wake up! It's just a dream!" The blonde shot up screaming and sweating, Rachel knelt beside her. She wrapped her arms around the panting girl, pulling Quinn around to connect hazel to brown eyes. "It's okay, Quinn. It was just a bad dream." Quinn's heart raced as she tried to catch her breath.

She wrapped her arms around Rachel's body and cuddled down with her back into bed. Rachel held her tight, whispering reassurances into her ear as they held each other. It wasn't a dream, however, but a memory. A very true, very vivid memory. After half an hour, Quinn fell back to sleep to the singing of Rachel's voice and the soft touch of gentle fingers running over the four scars on her back.


	11. Diva Fit

Sorry for any mistakes and if the story jumps between past and present tense sometimes, for some strange reason I keep mixing them together and also it's 6:15am and I haven't slept yet because I wanted to finish this chapter. This chapter is a little longer that previous ones and I'm planning to go back and re-write the others adding detail and description and stuff before the end. I'll let you know before and after I re-write them as they will probably take a while. I'm planning to write a few more chapters before taking a break to re-write and then give you guys the ending. For now enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>  
><span><strong>Diva Fit<strong>

Her phone flashed on her bed side table, beeping repeatedly to gain her attention her unconsciousness. Reaching over to grab and stop the annoying tune Quinn found that she had a number of text messages from none other than Rachel Berry. The blonde laughed as she read over the messages half awake.

**Quinn? Are you awake? **

**Quinn?**

**Hello? **

**WAKE UP QUINN IT'S 1PM!**

**Quinn Fabray wake up please I'm bored!**

The blonde laughed as she sat up slowly and checked the time, 4:36pm, she had slept in and Sally had left her. This was her normal routine for the past week. Quinn would fall to sleep; she would then have another nightmare which would keep her up for the rest of the night until she finally passed out around 8am. Her foster mom knew about Quinn's new routine, Sal asked Quinn about it a few time but the blonde would just cut the conversation and say she was fine. Sally argued with Quinn constantly about counselling and that Quinn needed to talk to someone but Quinn refused to go, so Sally punished her. No going out, no seeing friends, no staying over Rachel's. Still Quinn refused to talk to anyone, so Sally gave in. She still tried to get Quinn to go to the sessions, she still told the blonde that she couldn't stay over Rachel's if she missed them, but she would always tell her that whenever she wanted, Quinn could always talk to her, and Quinn was grateful for her, she really was.

Although she wasn't allowed to stay over Rachel's and Rachel wasn't allowed to stay over hers, they were allowed to see each other during the day. Quinn opened a new message and typed out her reply to her girlfriend.

_Just woke up, babe. I'll jump in the shower and then you can come over_

Within seconds Quinn had a reply.

**It's 4:39 in the afternoon, lazy ass ;)**

The blonde smiled as she got herself out of bed not taking her eyes off her phone. Typing out another reply and sending it she placed her phone on her desk while moving to find something to wear for the day.

_Hush! I couldn't sleep last night_

Again, her phone rang within seconds with a reply.

**Nightmares again?**

Quinn thought about her answer for a while, leaving her phone on her desk as she found some clothes, thinking about how to reply to Rachel's message. Sally and Rachel were worried about Quinn's behaviour and had been pushing her for answers. Quinn picked up her phone to reply. After deleting three different messages she sent a simple answer.

_Yeah, I just stayed up watching TV I fell asleep sometime early hours this morning_

**Quinn, you really need to talk to someone about these dreams, they're having a real psychological impact on you, you're not sleeping and I'm worried. Did you bother going to counselling yesterday?**

She couldn't exactly lie to her girlfriend who would just ask her foster mother and be extra pissed at her.

… _No_

**Quinn! **

_Rach, I'm okay. They're just stupid dreams, they're not having a 'psychological impact' on me, I'm fine. And besides, I hate talking to that counsellor, he's a dick. There's nothing wrong with me_

**He's not a dick, Quinn. He's just doing his job. I know there's nothing wrong with you but I still think like you should go and at least give it a try. I just think talking about these nightmares will help them stop. You know you can talk to me right? **

Quinn's heart melted after reading Rachel's last sentence. She knew she could talk to the girl but she was just afraid. Afraid of what she might say, afraid of losing the girl, afraid of everything.

_I know, Rach. I know_

**Can I come over now? I'm bored!**

The blonde laughed at her excited girlfriend's change of mood.

_Alright, but just to let you know I haven't showered yet and I look ugly_

**It's okay, you always look ugly.**

The blonde laughed at her girlfriend's cheek.

_You just wait, Berry_

**Oh, I can't Fabray ;) come let me in I'm outside x**

_Outside already? Little eager Rach ;) x_

The blonde was at the door moments later and there also was her girlfriend standing before her, smiling up at her with the biggest grin on her face Quinn had ever seen. She watched as her girlfriend just smiled up at her and couldn't help her smile emerging itself.

She waited a moment to see if the brunette was actually going to do or say anything but she just continued to smile up at the blonde. "Are you just going to stand there smiling at me or do you wanna come in?" Quinn asked after giving in.

Rachel stepped forward into Quinn standing on her tip-toes to reach the blondes ear with her lips. She spoke softly, "take me up to your room and lock the door." Rachel was turned on, Quinn could see it in her eyes the moment she opened the door, but Rachel's voice and her command just confirmed it. The blonde's smile widened without control as her girlfriend leaned back to look her dead in the eyes. "Now," Rachel demanded.

Quinn wasted no time grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her up the stairs two steps at a time, the diva tripped most of the way up but that didn't stop her from reaching the top into Quinn's room. Before she could thing she was being pinned up against her girlfriend's bedroom door, she heard it click lock behind her and smiled into the dominate lips attached to hers.

Their lips crashed together over and over again in desperation of needing each other. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck as the blonde possessively gripped the brunette around the waist, pulling her closer as she seized her mouth again. Quinn sucked on Rachel's lower lip causing the brunette to moan deep in her throat before their lips met once more. Tongues invaded each other's mouths hungrily and Quinn forced Rachel's back into the door, lifting the diva's legs to wrap around her waist and her body pinned the brunette to the door for support, she squeezed the brunette's ass as she held her in place. Rachel's ardent moan was sweet music to the blonde's ear as she attacked the diva's neck, sucking and kissing as Rachel's head was thrown back into the door in elation, her eyes shut tight as she felt the throbbing between her legs grow stronger.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel cried out as she felt the blonde push her harder into the door, hitting her between her legs making the throbbing more powerful. Her hand ran through Quinn's hair gripping at golden locks as Quinn repeated her actions, causing the diva in front of her to catch her breath as she felt the pleasure run through her body. Quinn smiled into Rachel's neck as she again repeated her actions, marking the diva's neck as she continued her kissing and sucking against inflamed skin.

Quinn spontaneously stopped her attack and just held the brunette in place, watching the diva in her arms open her eyes and stare back at the blonde. Rachel silently searched passionate hazel eyes for the reason of stopping their make out session but found nothing. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Quinn didn't answer; instead she just smiled and continued to watch the girl in her arms, her benevolent smile forcing Rachel to smile and giggle. "What?"

"Thank you for existing." Quinn delicately spoke, almost like a whimper. Rachel's smile widened at her girlfriends pulchritudinous words. In that moment, Rachel Berry felt her chest rip open and absorb all of Quinn's love. In that moment, Rachel Berry felt invincible, extraordinary and undoubtedly loved; nothing like she had ever felt with anyone else in her life. In that moment, Rachel Berry fell unconditionally in love with Quinn Fabray.

"You're welcome," Rachel smiled as the blonde blushed before her. They smiled at one another for a moment until Rachel grew impatient and gradually leaned in to tenderly kiss Quinn's lips. The kiss was needy but gentle and to both girl felt like forever in just a moment; although the kiss only lasted a few seconds before Quinn pulled away and connected their foreheads as they staring deeply into one another's eyes.

"I really mean it," Quinn whispered. "I love you so much, Rachel Berry. So fucking much you don't understand." But Rachel did understand because she felt the same way about the blonde. "I would do anything for you," the blonde continued as Rachel smiled and closed her eyes as she pulled Quinn closer into a hug, Quinn's lips meeting the brunette's ear as she continued. "You're so beautiful and talented and sexy and intelligent and-"

Rachel pulled back to lock eyes with the talkative blonde, her hands on Quinn's cheeks as she cut the blondes words away. "Quinn, I love you so much, but shut the fuck up and kiss me." Quinn smiled as she crashed their lips together yet again, still holding Rachel in hands she walked her desk. Pushing her on to the messy desk, knocking everything off in the process, Quinn stood between the diva's parted thighs and she sucked on Rachel's lower lip causing the girl to moan once again. Rachel could feel the throbbing again and with a begging call of Quinn's name, the blonde knew what to do.

Quinn pulled at Rachel's jeans, ripping them open at the top and pushing her hand down to meet Rachel's wetness; not bothering to remove any clothes but just needing to feel how much Rachel wanted her. Rachel clung to the blonde as Quinn kissed her neck and rubbed her centre. "You're so wet," she smiled into Rachel's neck. The pace in her hand became faster as she massaged Rachel's clit. Rachel's panted at the pleasure, moaning when Quinn would press just a little harder.

"Quinn, please." Rachel called running her hands up Quinn's oversized t-shirt to hold onto the girl tighter. Quinn's fingers dropped lower to circle Rachel's entrance before running her fingers up and down Rachel's wetness. Rachel cried at Quinn's torment as the blonde continued the action. "Please, Quinn."

The blonde kissed a trail to Rachel's ear, biting her lobe when she arrived. "What, Rach?" She asked, her smug tone turning Rachel on even more. Quinn sucked on the diva's lobe and kept her hand rubbing Rachel at a constant speed; the brunette moaned and dug her nails into the blonde's shoulder blades causing Quinn to catch her breath at the painful pleasure. "Tell me what you want, Rach."

Rachel's threw her head back in euphoria, her arms shaking as they tried to hold onto the girl before her, trying not to collapse due to the overload of pleasure. She was panting as Quinn continued her torment, lifting her head to meet Quinn's ear she gave her command, "fuck me." Quinn's lips crashed into Rachel's as two of her fingers slipped into her entrance. Rachel's breath caught as she felt her girlfriend inside of her. The diva dragged her nails down the blonde's back as Quinn pushed and pulled her fingers in and out the diva. Quinn pushed her fingers deeper making Rachel vehemently moaned into blonde hair. Quinn pulled her fingers out of Rachel and rubbed the brunette's hard clit before adding a third finger and pushing back into the girl. Rachel's nails cut into the blonde's back as they jerked down Quinn's back. Quinn wailed at the masochistic pleasure and pushed into the brunette harder.

"Come for me, Rach," Quinn increased the speed of her fingers and felt Rachel's muscles clench around her fingers, the diva's nails cutting Quinn's back as she rode out her orgasm screaming Quinn's name. They held each other for a few minutes until Quinn pulled her fingers out of Rachel and bringing them to her lips to taste her girlfriend. Rachel watched mesmerized as Quinn sucked her fingers. "You taste yummy," Quinn smiled as she reached forward and kissed the hypnotised girl, Rachel sucked on Quinn's tongue as she tasted herself.

The girls loved these sporadic occasions that were filled with so much lust and desire that they can't help but control their need to feel and touch each other. After Sam's death something between the girls changed and one night when Quinn was staying over Rachel had kissed her and they knew that it was the right time. They needed each other to know how much they loved one another so they had sex and now they were getting more and more desperate for the other as the days passed. Quinn broke the kiss and smiled as Rachel licked her lips. "Your turn," Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby," Rachel greeted her girlfriend with a kiss by her locker. It had been a long day in school; the usual classes, talks about a serial killer between students, and teachers explain how to stay safe during these dark and scary times. There hadn't been a murder in a while and people were worried who would be next, some even believed that the killings were over and that they were safe, but no one knew for sure what was going to happen next, not even Quinn.<p>

"Hey," she smiled at the diva while she grabbed her books from her locker. She packed her things in her bag and closed her locker before turning her full attention to the brunette who had a beaming smile on her face. "Good day?" She asked as she took the diva's hand in hers.

"Yes, actually!" The brunette smiled lacing her fingers with Quinn's as they walked down the school hallways to the car park. The diva was chatting on about her day while Quinn thought about her day. She knew she should have been listening to Rachel but you just realised a harrowing thought about her day; she hadn't seen Santana for days. The girl was supposed to be in most of her classes but lately was never there. Quinn just assumed that she and Brittany were off doing it somewhere, too busy to come to class. She thought about phoning or texting but a voice in the back of her head always stopped her. She knew that if Santana needed her she would find her. There was something odd about not seeing or hearing from her best friend for days, however, and it perturbed Quinn.

They were around the corner from the car park exit when a flash of long black hair heading into the girls restroom caught her attention. Quickly making the decision to confront her best friend about her absence Quinn stopped walking and turned to the still talking girl beside her. "I'm sorry, Rach, but I really need to go to the bathroom. Meet you at the car?" The blonde reached into her bag to pull out her keys, when she finally grips them she tried to hand them over to the now quite brunette who just looked up at Quinn flummoxed. "Quinn, I'll just come with you," Rachel smiled and turned to walk towards the girl's restroom.

"No!" Quinn shouted before she could stop herself. Rachel stopped immediately and turned to face the confusing blonde. Quinn tried to recover, "I just mean you don't have to. I'll only be a minute," she smiled before giving Rachel the keys and kissing the bewildered brunette. "I'll meet you in the car, okay?" Quinn smiled down at the diva before heading for the girl's restroom not waiting for an answer.

She didn't hear Rachel's confused 'okay' behind her as she pushed open the door and entered the girl's toilets. She expected to see the Latina leaning against the sinks waiting for her, but there was no one in there. "Santana?" She called into the empty room. "Hello?" There was no answer. She waited a few minutes to make sure the girl wasn't going to jump out on her; after nothing came she leaned against a sink looking at her refection in the mirror. She turned on the sink tap and let the cold, refreshing water wash over her face, cooling her down before turning off the tap and reaching for a paper towel to dry her skin. When she looked up into the mirror she was found with her best friend's reflection behind her staring at her.

Quinn spun around hasty to face the grinning girl. "Jesus, Santana! You frightened the fuck out of me!" Santana laughed as she moved the next sink and inspect herself in the mirror. Quinn just watched as she steadies her breathing. She turned to face her best friend, "where have you been?" the blonde asked.

"Here, there and everywhere." Santana didn't turn her attention away from herself when she answers. Quinn just watched as her best friend ignorantly ran her hands through her black hair and carried on checking herself out in the mirror. "I need to talk to you," Quinn tried to gain her attention but again fails. "About you know what," this did catch Santana's attention. Turning to Quinn, she leaned one hand against the skin the other on her hip. "Not now, Q. I'm in a rush," she smiled and Quinn rolled her eyes. "What are you doing later?" the Latina asked turning her attention to the mirror once again to look back over herself yet another time.

"I'm over Rachel's for the evening then back at mine by ten," Quinn answered not in the mood for Santana's attitude. The Latina swiftly turned to face the blonde grinning. "Okay, see you then." Before Quinn could explain that she only has now to talk to her friend, Santana was out the door and gone. Quinn groaned and ran out to catch her friend in the halls but when she looked around Santana was nowhere to be seen.

Quinn groaned louder, "where the fuck did she go now?" Quinn gave up searching for her friend and went to meet Rachel in her car who was singing along to her Broadway musical cd she made Quinn play whenever they were in the car. The blonde drove them home to her house, dropping off the car and saying a quick hello to Sally before they walked over to Rachel's to spend the evening together. There was something about the walk between Quinn's to Rachel's that the blonde loved, it was soothing and refreshing and even better when the girls walked together. It made her happy.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked down at her phone as she relished in the graceful feel the evening walk home from Rachel's. The girls cuddled up on the sofa and watched some random movie with the Berry men. Quinn didn't remember what movie they actually watched because her mind was inevitably elsewhere. The blonde needed to speak to Santana urgently but was meagre with anxiety about confronting her friend.<p>

Quinn's phone flashed her foster mother's names across the screen for the third time during Quinn's walk home. The blonde decided to finally answer it, "hello?" She answered waiting for her guardian to scream down the phone at her. "Quinn," Sally's voice rang through Quinn's phone speaker as the blonde predicted, her foster mother was annoyed for Quinn being late again. "Where the hell are you? I told you not to be late! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be out this late nowadays?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Sal, I'm walking home now. I'll be home in a few minutes." She promised while she turned down another street. Her foster mother lectured her about her behaviour before she told her to hurry home and be safe and cut off the call. Quinn did really love her foster mother for all she had done for her; she was, after all, the best motherly figure Quinn had ever had in her life.

Quinn took out her iPod as she strolled down yet another empty street, putting in her earphones she shut out the world as music filled her mind. She managed to listen to almost half a song before the world came rushing back to her with just a tap to her shoulder. Spinning around to find the source of the contact to her shoulder, the startled blonde came face to face with none other than her best friend Santana Lopez. "Jesus fuck- Santana!" Quinn shouted as she ripped out her earphones, stuffing them into her bag. "Can you stop fucking popping up on me like that!" The Latina laughed at her furious friend's words. After sorting everything into her bag Quinn looked as her smiling friend and giggled softly at her outburst. Together they took off down the street, "I thought you were at Brittany's."

"She's out of town, remember? Her parents dragged her to Florida after Finn was found, to get away from us." Santana informed the blonde. Quinn was confused as to why Brittany, Quinn and Santana's best friend, be forced by her parents to go to Florida to get away from her friends.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked as she pulled her coat closed and stuffed her hands into her coat pockets, the evening weather had suddenly turned exceedingly cold. "The killings," Santana stated. The girl didn't seem to be bothered by the change of temperature as she continued walking carelessly in her green dress and heals.

Both girls walked in sync down the street which Quinn checked to see for anyone who could possibly overhear the two girls, there was no one. The blonde swallowed down her anxiety and forced the nesacary conversation between the two. "I've been meaning to talk to you about them, S." Santana turned her attention to her friend at the mention of their killings, "oh yeah? Planned the next hit?" She enthusiastically asked. She watched as the blonde scrunched her face at the question, something was wrong. "Not exactly," Quinn confirmed.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked more bitter than she intended. She watched as Quinn slowed her walk preparing for a long belligerent conversation. "I don't think I can do this anymore, S." Quinn confessed as she ducked her head and watched her feet taking turns hitting the pavement. "What?" Santana's voice was mournful and pulled Quinn's attention to make them look each other in the eye.

"I just don't want to kill anyone else." It felt like Quinn was apologising, being sorry for not wanting to kill her class mates with her best friend. It seemed crazy but Quinn couldn't help the rush of guilt she felt in her gut for disappointing her best friend. But Santana's disappointed look was gone, instead transformed into anger. "What the fuck, Quinn. We're almost done with the list and you want to pussy out now? Why?" The Latina demanded and she stopped and stood in front of the blonde, blocking her from making an escape for her best friend's question.

"San, I don't want to kill-" Quinn tried to explain but was cut off by the livid girl in front of her. "Cut the bullshit, Quinn. Since when have you not wanted to kill them fuckers? This was your idea remember?" The Latina crossed her arms across her chest as she stared Quinn down, waiting for an explanation. Quinn sighed and tried again to justify herself, "Listen, San-" but was cut off again.

"No, you listen, Quinn." Santana spat as she edged just a little closer to Quinn. "You back out and I'm gonna spill my guts about everything. I'll tell the school, I'll tell your foster mom, I'll tell the police everything that you've done." Santana watched the guilt drain from Quinn as she registered the girl's threat. "We, Santana," the blonde stated. "You mean what we have done, you were there too. You help planned and carry out the murders with me. We worked together." Quinn straightened her back bringing her to her fullest height as she watched the girl in front of her. "You can't threaten me, if I go down so do you."

Santana laughed at the blonde's threat, "my father is the best criminal lawyer is Ohio, what the fuck are you gonna do, ask Sally to save you?" Quinn's hands clenched into fists as she continued to watch the Latina laugh at her, forcing back the violent craving she began to feel. After a few deep breaths the blonde simply shook her head and her friend's behaviour, "you're such a bitch, Santana." The blonde moved to walk around the girl and go home, "you're not gonna force me to kill people."

Santana moved to cut Quinn's path again, the anger in her disappearing as she stared at the blonde pleadingly. "Look, Q. We can do this, okay." Santana smiled and she held Quinn's shoulders reassuringly. "You're my best friend and I can't do it without you." Santana fingered a blonde curl as she asked, "What are you so afraid of?"

The anger had vanished from Quinn as she looked at Santana stunned. "Are you serious?" She asked as she pushed the girl's hands off of her. "Santana, think of what you're asking me to do, you're asking me to kill our friends."

Santana rolled her eyes, "they are not our friends, Quinn." The Latina calmly stated as the girl were back to staring at one another. A moment passed as both girls thought of what to say. Quinn sighed, "San-"

"I'm not telling you it's gonna be easy, Q." Santana cut Quinn off again, waiting a beat to make sure she had the blonde's attention before carrying on. "I'm telling you it's gonna be worth it. Trust me, you can't resist that rush you get during a kill and you know it." Santana was being very persuasive, she knew that the feeling was indescribable, the feeling of holding someone's life in your hands and then ripping it away. "If someone finds out, S." Quinn tried to argue. She felt guilty again and didn't know why. She didn't need to be apologising and feeling bad about not wanting to kill people, right?

"No one is gonna find out, silly." Santana smiled as she fingered the same golden curl in her fingers again. Quinn crossed her arms over her stomach and looking anywhere other than the Latina but she didn't pull away from her affection. "San, things are getting harder." Quinn looked down to the pavement as she wrapped her arms around herself tighter. Santana's wicked smile grew as used both hands to play with Quinn's golden curls. "The police are just making it more interesting and fun for us." She whispered as she ran her fingers through Quinn's hair.

Quinn was silent for a while as she let herself feel the calming affection of the girl playing with her hair. The blonde wished that it was Rachel and not this crazy girl she calls her best friend. She wished that she was wrapped up in Rachel's arms as they lie in bed falling asleep. Quinn knew the only reason she couldn't continue with her kill list was because of that girl, because of Rachel. Quinn wanted to be good for her, to be better for her. She may not have regretted the things she had done, but she did regret the pain she caused Rachel to feel due to them. Quinn wouldn't do it again. "No, Santana. I won't-"

Santana ripped her fingers from Quinn's hair and stepped forward so the girls were almost touching nose to nose. "If you say no one more time and I'm gonna march over to Berry's house and tell her everything before I slit her throat." Santana spat out viciously, giving Quinn her last warning.

"You wouldn't dare." Quinn challenged through her teeth clenched tight. Santana grinned and Quinn held her hands in fists by her side. "I'll rip your fucking head off before you have the chance to say her name." Unexpectedly, Santana stepped back and started clapping and smiling. Quinn watched her surprised at her action. "There's the attitude I was looking for!" Santana beamed as she continued clapping. Quinn jaw hung open at the Latina's attitude change. "Now let's go prepare for the next kill, sweetheart." Santana smiled and held her hand out for Quinn to take. The blonde just looked are her in complete awe. "You're fucking crazy," Quinn stared at the harrowing girl before her. The blonde didn't move, she was stunned, absolutely astonished by what had just happened before her eyes. Santana dropped her hand and smiled sweetly at the blonde's words. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey!" Quinn's attention was pulled to the unexpected call of a man's voice behind her. She whipped her body around alarmed and caught her breath as she found herself standing before a police officer. He was sitting in his car, the window rolled down and just staring up at the nervous blonde. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously. He watched Quinn stutter over her words. "I was just-we were-I-"

"We?" The confused officer asked as he looked around the street for another person. "Yeah," Quinn turned to Santana for help but she was gone. Quinn's eyes widened as she realised that Santana was no longer behind her, "where the fuck did she go?" she asked herself quietly. She shook her head as she realised that her 'friend' had left her take the heat alone. The blonde turned back to the officer, "I'm sorry, I'm just late getting home and you frightened me."

"Get in the car," The officer smiled softly. "I'll take you home." Quinn did as she was told and sat in the passenger side of the police car. I was only a few minutes' drive but the officer told Quinn that she needed to be in by the 9pm curfew every night and that it wasn't safe for a young girl to be walking the streets alone. She apologised and promised to be more careful and then got out of the car, he watched her walk to the door and let herself in before he drove off.

Quinn sighed against the door as she closed it, she was overcome with relief that the police officer hadn't suspected her of anything and just dropped her home, getting her away from the preposterous behaviour of Santana Lopez. She couldn't believe the things Santana had said the girl was insane.

"Quinn?" The blonde jumped at the call of her name from another room. "Is that you?" Sally asked before she turned into the hallway and spotting the blonde. "Thank God," she walked to Quinn and wrapped the girl in her arms, pulling the blonde into a tight hug. "You frighten the life out of me, you know that?" Quinn hugged her foster mom and smiled at the woman's true care for her, something she wasn't completely used to from adult role models in her life. "Don't ever be late again, okay? If you want to stay later take the car." Quinn felt remorseful; she didn't want to make Sally worry so much. "I'm sorry," she whispered and leaned back to look Sal in the eye, showing that her apology was genuine.

Sally smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead before letting her go from the hug, "I'm not punishing you anymore, Quinn." Sally smiled weakly; Quinn raised her brows in question. "You can do what you please, but I'm serious when I say you need to go to these counselling sessions. They will help you, Quinn." Quinn smiled not knowing how to reply and Sal just sighed. She kissed the blonde's forehead again, "goodnight," she smiled and returned to the living room.

Quinn walked upstairs to her room, pushing the door open she only just forced down her scream as she found none other than Santana Lopez laying on her bed smiling back at her. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Quinn whispered as she closed the bedroom door behind her and marched over to her bed, staring down at the still grinning Latina. "I come to help you plan our next kill, silly." Santana sat up and tapped the spot beside her for Quinn to sit down next to her.

Something within Quinn forced her to sit next to the girl. "Okay," she ducked her head and stared at her lap. "What?" Santana asked next to her, the Latina bit her lip to hold in her excitement as she waited for Quinn to explain herself. The blonde didn't lift her head when she answered her friend but instead just watched her hands hold each other on her lap, "I'll do it," she whispered. The blonde didn't know why she had the sudden change of mind but unexpectedly she had the overwhelming passion for a kill. She wanted to plan the next kill, she wanted to cross another name off the list, and she wanted to do this with Santana.

The girl's planned their next kill all night in hushed whispers, after hours of work the girl's sat at Quinn's desk, the blonde sitting on her seat and Santana leaning against the desk. The two girls smiled at each other before glancing at the name of their next victim on their list.

Mercedes Jones.

* * *

><p>When Quinn woke up in the morning she was alone, which to her was strange because she was almost 100% sure that she and Santana had fallen asleep and the Latina had stayed the night. The blonde didn't bother questioning her best friend's whereabouts and decided not to mention anything to Sally when she went down stairs to eat breakfast; Sally had no clue that Quinn had a friend stay over and didn't mention anything about the Latina while they ate.<p>

It was a usual day at school, Quinn and Santana's plan would activate in a few days and until then everything would be normal. Quinn picked Rachel up in the morning to drive them to school and only saw the girl during second period and lunch, after that she wouldn't see her until the end of the day. The blonde also hadn't seen Santana all day which didn't surprise her because it was like the girl had dropped out of school now so she didn't talk about and no one talk to her about it.

Quinn stood in the girl's toilets during her last lesson, watching herself in the mirror as she applied make-up on her cheeks. A sudden rush of anger hit her and she threw her stuff into her bag. The blonde inspected herself in the mirror and her mood changed from angry to sad, she felt guilty again and didn't know why. She sighed and picked up her bag, looking over herself one more time and deciding to go back to class. However, before her attention had left the mirror she heard voices and rushed to hide in the last toilet stall. She didn't know why she was hiding but she felt like she needed too, so she kept silent.

She identified the voices straight away: Mercedes and Kurt. They were discussing the killings, "Mr. Schuester had to shut down glee club, Kurt," Mercedes spoke. They both were standing in front of the mirrors examining their faces in the reflections. "The serial killer is targeting our glee club remember?"

Kurt scoffed and Quinn listened closer. "I'm telling you, I am sticking with my three suspects. I know one of them is the killer," Mercedes laughed and Quinn's heart started beating faster. "My first suspect, of course, is Sue Sylvester." Kurt stated and Mercedes laughed harder as she puffed up her hair. "Kurt, I know Sue wants to shut down the glee club but I don't think she's capable of killing the students to do it."

"You never know, she is crazy!" Kurt pulled some sort of cream out of his bag, putting some on his face and then handing it to the girl who copied his actions. They mixed the cream into their skin as they continued their inspection. "Second suspect: Jesse St. James. He had always hated this club and would do anything to win at Nationals."

"Hmm," Mercedes thought about the boy's accusation. "It's possible," smiled she looked Kurt and chuckled before turning back to the mirror. "Jesse is extremely competitive." Quinn listened to the pair gossiping standing ear to stall door waiting for the next name. "Third suspect," Kurt chirped, Quinn's hands were shaking with anticipation.

_Please, don't be me. Don't be Santana. Don't think it's me._ Quinn thought to herself as she waited in silence.

"Quinn Fabray." The blonde couldn't breathe as she heard her name be called as a suspect, she felt like crying. She heard Mercedes laugh louder at this name which made the blonde calm down a little. "Quinn Fabray? Are you freaking kidding me?" The pair were turned to each other now as Kurt tried to explain himself. "Yes, it makes perfect sense." Kurt stated in a giggle which made Quinn question if this was all actually serious.

"Think about it! She watched her family get butchered which fucked her up mentally leaving her disturbed in a cruel and inhumane world. She's fucking delusional and one day she just snaps, turning to homicide for a healthy therapeutic expression." Kurt smiled at the astonished Mercedes before him who just stands shaking her head from side to side. Quinn's heart was racing as the anger boiled in her veins. She wasn't scared at the boy's accusations anymore but livid at his explanation for suspecting Quinn. Holding herself back she listened to the other girl's response.

"Where do you come up with that shit?" Mercedes asked after a moment, the pair started packing their things away as they laughed. "What?" Kurt spat around his giggling and pushing creams into his bag. "That bitch has always been fucking psycho!" The pair left the restroom laughing together, leaving a furious Quinn behind.

"Fuck you both," The blonde said to herself in the abandoned restroom. Quinn gazed at her reflection as she spoke. "The plan starts tonight."

* * *

><p>The blonde didn't inform Santana about the change of plan but instead decided she would do this kill alone. The blonde had told Rachel that she couldn't come over as she and Sal were spending time together. Rachel completely understood and told Quinn she would see her tomorrow. Quinn almost stopped her plan to kill the bitch Mercedes as she watched Rachel enter her house alone, but alternatively decided to stick to her kill.<p>

After school Quinn rushed to her room to find her father's old gun stored under a loose floorboard with her black book full of information on each kill she and Santana had planned. Quinn thought about calling Santana and telling her to get ready but the two girls had decided that they would only speak about the kills in person just in case, so instead the blonde prepared alone.

At 6:30pm Sally was leaving for work, "Quinn!" she called up from the bottom of the stairs and waited for the blonde answer. Quinn appeared at the top of the stairs smiling down at her foster mother seconds later. "I'm going to work, see you later." Sally waved and Quinn returned the gesture shouting her goodbye as Sally walked out the front door. Quinn returned to her room to finishing packing her black backpack with all the things she would need to complete her kill.

The girl collected her things and walked to the kitchen downstairs. She took a bottle of water from the fridge before leaving the house and walking to her car. It was Tuesday which meant that Mercedes would be at the mall shopping with Kurt. The blonde checked her phone for the time as she turned the key to start her car, 6:47pm. Kurt and Mercedes would be finishing around about now. Kurt normally left earlier than Mercedes because the girl would go to find some tatter tots and Kurt's dad would come to pick him up.

Quinn arrived at the mall at 7:03pm, the exact time Mercedes walked out holding bags of shopping and pushing tatter tots into her mouth. The blonde drove her car through the car park and pulled up in front of the ignorant girl who carried on eating her tots. Quinn beeped her horn which frightened Mercedes and made her drop her tots to the floor.

"Fuck!" Mercedes yelled as she eyed her tots on the floor and looked up at the car stopped in front of her. "Quinn?" the girl said to herself as she watched her friend step out of her car with her blonde hair hidden completely under a grey beanie and dark sunglasses cover her eyes. The blonde smiled over the roof at her. "Get in," Quinn dropped her smile as she stared at the startled girl. Mercedes didn't move but just watched the blonde from the other side of the car. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke up, "I-I'm good, thanks, Quinn. My car's just over there, I think-"

"Now, Mercedes." Quinn cut her off with a smile while Mercedes started breathing heavier. "Put your bags in the back seat." Quinn watched as Mercedes nodded and opened the back seat. She pushed her bags into the back and closed the door before getting into the passenger seat. Quinn smiled beside her as she pushed on the accelerator and drove out of the car park.

The girls sat in silence while Quinn drove, the radio playing music over their uncomfortable silence. Mercedes felt her pockets in search of her phone only to find she had left it in her bag in the back seat and she was too scared to reach of it. All of Kurt's accusations were now running through her head. After a few moments the girls were leaving Lima and Mercedes started to panic. "Quinn, where are we going?" Mercedes asked as she looked out her window watching the 'you are now leaving Lima, come back soon' sign disappear behind her. "You don't have to talk," Quinn said not taking her eyes off the road, Mercedes heart raced as she watched the blonde drive. She turned to look at how far away her bag was in the back seat.

"I just need to call my mom and tell her where I am," Mercedes reached for her bag not taking her eyes off Quinn who still didn't take her eyes off of the road. Just before Mercedes' hands reached the bag handle she felt a cold pressure on her chest. She froze and looked down to see Quinn holding a gun to her chest. "Sit up," Quinn commanded which Mercedes followed slowly with her eye glued to the gun. Her tears came all at once and she started sobbing.

"Q-Quinn," Mercedes muttered through her tears, "w-what are you d-doing?" Quinn's attention was still to the road as she held the gun in Mercedes direction. Quinn didn't answer but kept driving, after a few minutes Quinn pulled off the main road down a dark lane and Mercedes cried louder. "Quinn, please," she begged hold her hands together. Quinn pulled the car to a stop after driving far enough into the deserted lane and cut off the engine. She turned to Mercedes and smiled, "get out."

Mercedes was shaking as she tried to find the door handle behind her keeping her eyes to Quinn who just smiled as she copied the girl's actions. Mercedes closed the door and ripped open the back door diving for her bag to get her phone and phone for help. She was being dragged back by the painful pull of her hair before she grasped her phone on her hand. Quinn pulled her back and threw her to the floor; she pointed the gun to the girl's head who just cried into the dirt.

Quinn kicked her leg to gain her attention; Mercedes looked up through her tears and watched as Quinn aimed her gun in the direct above her into the open trees, "that way," the blonde said. Mercedes got to her hands and knees and crawled until Quinn pushed her foot on her back and forced her into the dirt. She screamed for help as Quinn pushed the gun against the back of her head. The blonde laughed at the girl in pity and pulled the trigger sending a bullet straight through Mercedes brain. The screaming and crying were silenced and Quinn just watched to make sure the girl was dead. After a moment of satisfying pleasure of her work Quinn walked to her car boot and pulled out a towel to clean the blood off her face and arms. Then she pulled the dead girl's bags out of the bag seat and dropped them to the side before driving back to Lima.

_Seven down, six to go. _


End file.
